Oudengelse Genesis
Us is riht micel ðæt we rodera weard, wereda wuldorcining, wordum herigen, modum lufien! He is mægna sped, heafod ealra heahgesceafta, 5 frea ælmihtig. Næs him fruma æfre, or geworden, ne nu ende cymþ ecean drihtnes, ac he bið a rice ofer heofenstolas. Heagum þrymmum soðfæst and swiðfeorm sweglbosmas heold, 10 þa wæron gesette wide and side þurh geweald godes wuldres bearnum, gasta weardum. Hæfdon gleam and dream, and heora ordfruman, engla þreatas, beorhte blisse. Wæs heora blæd micel! 15 þegnas þrymfæste þeoden heredon, sægdon lustum lof, heora liffrean demdon, drihtenes dugeþum wæron swiðe gesælige. Synna ne cuþon, firena fremman, ac hie on friðe lifdon, 20 ece mid heora aldor. Elles ne ongunnon ræran on roderum nymþe riht and soþ, ærðon engla weard for oferhygde dwæl on gedwilde. Noldan dreogan leng heora selfra ræd, ac hie of siblufan 25 godes ahwurfon. Hæfdon gielp micel þæt hie wið drihtne dælan meahton wuldorfæstan wic werodes þrymme, sid and swegltorht. Him þær sar gelamp, æfst and oferhygd, and þæs engles mod 30 þe þone unræd ongan ærest fremman, wefan and weccean, þa he worde cwæð, niþes ofþyrsted, þæt he on norðdæle ham and heahsetl heofena rices agan wolde. þa wearð yrre god 35 and þam werode wrað þe he ær wurðode wlite and wuldre. Sceop þam werlogan wræclicne ham weorce to leane, helleheafas, hearde niðas. Heht þæt witehus wræcna bidan, 40 deop, dreama leas, drihten ure, gasta weardas, þa he hit geare wiste, synnihte beseald, susle geinnod, geondfolen fyre and færcyle, rece and reade lege. Heht þa geond þæt rædlease hof 45 weaxan witebrogan. Hæfdon hie wrohtgeteme grimme wið god gesomnod; him þæs grim lean becom! Cwædon þæt heo rice, reðemode, agan woldan, and swa eaðe meahtan. Him seo wen geleah, siððan waldend his, 50 heofona heahcining, honda arærde, hehste wið þam herge. Ne mihton hygelease, mæne wið metode, mægyn bryttigan, ac him se mæra mod getwæfde, bælc forbigde. þa he gebolgen wearð, 55 besloh synsceaþan sigore and gewealde, dome and dugeðe, and dreame benam his feond, friðo and gefean ealle, torhte tire, and his torn gewræc on gesacum swiðe selfes mihtum 60 strengum stiepe. Hæfde styrne mod, gegremed grymme, grap on wraðe faum folmum, and him on fæðm gebræc yrre on mode; æðele bescyrede his wiðerbrecan wuldorgestealdum. 65 Sceof þa and scyrede scyppend ure oferhidig cyn engla of heofnum, wærleas werod. Waldend sende laðwendne here on langne sið, geomre gastas; wæs him gylp forod, 70 beot forborsten, and forbiged þrym, wlite gewemmed. Heo on wrace syððan seomodon swearte, siðe ne þorfton hlude hlihhan, ac heo helltregum werige wunodon and wean cuðon, 75 sar and sorge, susl þrowedon þystrum beþeahte, þearl æfterlean þæs þe heo ongunnon wið gode winnan. þa wæs soð swa ær sibb on heofnum, fægre freoþoþeawas, frea eallum leof, 80 þeoden his þegnum; þrymmas weoxon duguða mid drihtne, dreamhæbbendra. Wæron þa gesome, þa þe swegl buað, wuldres eðel. Wroht wæs asprungen, oht mid englum and orlegnið, 85 siððan herewosan heofon ofgæfon, leohte belorene. Him on laste setl, wuldorspedum welig, wide stodan gifum growende on godes rice, beorht and geblædfæst, buendra leas, 90 siððan wræcstowe werige gastas under hearmlocan heane geforan. þa þeahtode þeoden ure modgeþonce, hu he þa mæran gesceaft, eðelstaðolas eft gesette, 95 swegltorhtan seld, selran werode, þa hie gielpsceaþan ofgifen hæfdon, heah on heofenum. Forþam halig god under roderas feng, ricum mihtum, wolde þæt him eorðe and uproder 100 and sid wæter geseted wurde woruldgesceafte on wraðra gield, þara þe forhealdene of hleo sende. Ne wæs her þa giet nymþe heolstersceado wiht geworden, ac þes wida grund 105 stod deop and dim, drihtne fremde, idel and unnyt. On þone eagum wlat stiðfrihþ cining, and þa stowe beheold, dreama lease, geseah deorc gesweorc semian sinnihte sweart under roderum, 110 wonn and weste, oðþæt þeos woruldgesceaft þurh word gewearð wuldorcyninges. Her ærest gesceop ece drihten, helm eallwihta, heofon and eorðan, rodor arærde, and þis rume land 115 gestaþelode strangum mihtum, frea ælmihtig. Folde wæs þa gyta græs ungrene; garsecg þeahte sweart synnihte, side and wide, wonne wegas. þa wæs wuldortorht 120 heofonweardes gast ofer holm boren miclum spedum. Metod engla heht, lifes brytta, leoht forð cuman ofer rumne grund. Raþe wæs gefylled heahcininges hæs; him wæs halig leoht 125 ofer westenne, swa se wyrhta bebead. þa gesundrode sigora waldend ofer laguflode leoht wið þeostrum, sceade wið sciman. Sceop þa bam naman, lifes brytta. Leoht wæs ærest 130 þurh drihtnes word dæg genemned, wlitebeorhte gesceaft. Wel licode frean æt frymðe forþbæro tid, dæg æresta; geseah deorc sceado sweart swiðrian geond sidne grund. 135 þa seo tid gewat ofer timber sceacan middangeardes, metod æfter sceaf scirum sciman, scippend ure, æfen ærest. Him arn on last, þrang þystre genip, þam þe se þeoden self 140 sceop nihte naman. Nergend ure hie gesundrode; siððan æfre drugon and dydon drihtnes willan, ece ofer eorðan. ða com oðer dæg, leoht æfter þeostrum. Heht þa lifes weard 145 on mereflode middum weorðan hyhtlic heofontimber. Holmas dælde waldend ure and geworhte þa roderas fæsten; þæt se rica ahof up from eorðan þurh his agen word, 150 frea ælmihtig. Flod wæs adæled under heahrodore halgum mihtum, wæter of wætrum, þam þe wuniað gyt under fæstenne folca hrofes. þa com ofer foldan fus siðian 155 mære mergen þridda. Næron metode ða gyta widlond ne wegas nytte, ac stod bewrigen fæste folde mid flode. Frea engla heht þurh his word wesan wæter gemæne, þa nu under roderum heora ryne healdað, 160 stowe gestefnde. ða stod hraðe holm under heofonum, swa se halga bebead, sid ætsomne, ða gesundrod wæs lago wið lande. Geseah þa lifes weard drige stowe, dugoða hyrde, 165 wide æteowde, þa se wuldorcyning eorðan nemde. Gesette yðum heora onrihtne ryne, rumum flode, and gefetero... Ne þuhte þa gerysne rodora wearde, 170 þæt Adam leng ana wære neorxnawonges, niwre gesceafte, hyrde and healdend. Forþon him heahcyning, frea ælmihtig fultum tiode; wif aweahte and þa wraðe sealde, 175 lifes leohtfruma, leofum rince. He þæt andweorc of Adames lice aleoðode, and him listum ateah rib of sidan. He wæs reste fæst, and softe swæf, sar ne wiste, 180 earfoða dæl, ne þær ænig com blod of benne, ac him brego engla of lice ateah liodende ban, wer unwundod, of þam worhte god freolice fæmnan. Feorh in gedyde, 185 ece saula. Heo wæron englum gelice, þa wæs Eue, Adames bryd, gaste gegearwod. Hie on geogoðe bu wlitebeorht wæron on woruld cenned meotodes mihtum. Man ne cuðon 190 don ne dreogan, ac him drihtnes wæs bam on breostum byrnende lufu. þa gebletsode bliðheort cyning, metod alwihta, monna cynnes ða forman twa, fæder and moder, 195 wif and wæpned. He þa worde cwæð: "Temað nu and wexað, tudre fyllað eorðan ælgrene, incre cynne, sunum and dohtrum. Inc sceal sealt wæter wunian on gewealde and eall worulde gesceaft. 200 Brucað blæddaga and brimhlæste and heofonfugla. Inc is halig feoh and wilde deor on geweald geseald, and lifigende, ða ðe land tredað, feorheaceno cynn, ða ðe flod wecceð 205 geond hronrade. Inc hyrað eall." þa sceawode scyppend ure his weorca wlite and his wæstma blæd, niwra gesceafta. Neorxnawong stod god and gastlic, gifena gefylled 210 fremum forðweardum. Fægere leohte þæt liðe land lago yrnende, wylleburne. Nalles wolcnu ða giet ofer rumne grund regnas bæron, wann mid winde, hwæðre wæstmum stod 215 folde gefrætwod. Heoldon forðryne eastreamas heora æðele feower of þam niwan neorxnawonge. þa wæron adælede drihtnes mihtum ealle of anum, þa he þas eorðan gesceop, 220 wætre wlitebeorhtum, and on woruld sende. þæra anne hatað ylde, eorðbuende, Fison folcweras; se foldan dæl brade bebugeð beorhtum streamum Hebeleac utan. On þære eðyltyrf 225 niððas findað nean and feorran gold and gymcynn, gumþeoda bearn, ða selestan, þæs þe us secgað bec. þonne seo æftre Ethiopia land and liodgeard beligeð uton, 230 ginne rice, þære is Geon noma. þridda is Tigris, seo wið þeodscipe, ea inflede, Assirie belið. Swilce is seo feorðe, þa nu geond folc monig weras Eufraten wide nemnað. 235 "ac niotað inc þæs oðres ealles, forlætað þone ænne beam, wariað inc wið þone wæstm. Ne wyrð inc wilna gæd." Hnigon þa mid heafdum heofoncyninge georne togenes and sædon ealles þanc, lista and þara lara. He let heo þæt land buan, 240 hwærf him þa to heofenum halig drihten, stiðferhð cyning. Stod his handgeweorc somod on sande, nyston sorga wiht to begrornianne, butan heo godes willan lengest læsten. Heo wæron leof gode 245 ðenden heo his halige word healdan woldon. Hæfde se alwalda engelcynna þurh handmægen, halig drihten, tene getrimede, þæm he getruwode wel þæt hie his giongorscipe fyligan wolden, 250 wyrcean his willan, forþon he him gewit forgeaf and mid his handum gesceop, halig drihten. Gesett hæfde he hie swa gesæliglice, ænne hæfde he swa swiðne geworhtne, swa mihtigne on his modgeþohte, he let hine swa micles wealdan, hehstne to him on heofona rice, hæfde he hine swa hwitne geworhtne, 255 swa wynlic wæs his wæstm on heofonum þæt him com from weroda drihtne, gelic wæs he þam leohtum steorrum. Lof sceolde he drihtnes wyrcean, dyran sceolde he his dreamas on heofonum, and sceolde his drihtne þancian þæs leanes þe he him on þam leohte gescerede þonne læte he his hine lange wealdan. Ac he awende hit him to wyrsan þinge, ongan him winn up ahebban 260 wið þone hehstan heofnes waldend, þe siteð on þam halgan stole. Deore wæs he drihtne urum; ne mihte him bedyrned weorðan þæt his engyl ongan ofermod wesan, ahof hine wið his hearran, sohte hetespræce, gylpword ongean, nolde gode þeowian, 265 cwæð þæt his lic wære leoht and scene, hwit and hiowbeorht. Ne meahte he æt his hige findan þæt he gode wolde geongerdome, þeodne þeowian. þuhte him sylfum þæt he mægyn and cræft maran hæfde 270 þonne se halga god habban mihte folcgestælna. Feala worda gespæc se engel ofermodes. þohte þurh his anes cræft hu he him strenglicran stol geworhte, heahran on heofonum; cwæð þæt hine his hige speone 275 þæt he west and norð wyrcean ongunne, trymede getimbro; cwæð him tweo þuhte þæt he gode wolde geongra weorðan. "Hwæt sceal ic winnan?" cwæð he. "Nis me wihtæ þearf hearran to habbanne. Ic mæg mid handum swa fela 280 wundra gewyrcean. Ic hæbbe geweald micel to gyrwanne godlecran stol, hearran on heofne. Hwy sceal ic æfter his hyldo ðeowian, bugan him swilces geongordomes? Ic mæg wesan god swa he. Bigstandað me strange geneatas, þa ne willað me æt þam striðe geswican, 285 hæleþas heardmode. Hie habbað me to hearran gecorene, rofe rincas; mid swilcum mæg man ræd geþencean, fon mid swilcum folcgesteallan. Frynd synd hie mine georne, holde on hyra hygesceaftum. Ic mæg hyra hearra wesan, rædan on þis rice. Swa me þæt riht ne þinceð, 290 þæt ic oleccan awiht þurfe gode æfter gode ænegum. Ne wille ic leng his geongra wurþan." þa hit se allwalda eall gehyrde, þæt his engyl ongan ofermede micel ahebban wið his hearran and spræc healic word 295 dollice wið drihten sinne, sceolde he þa dæd ongyldan, worc þæs gewinnes gedælan, and sceolde his wite habban, ealra morðra mæst. Swa deð monna gehwilc þe wið his waldend winnan ongynneð mid mane wið þone mæran drihten. þa wearð se mihtiga gebolgen, 300 hehsta heofones waldend, wearp hine of þan hean stole. Hete hæfde he æt his hearran gewunnen, hyldo hæfde his ferlorene, gram wearð him se goda on his mode. Forþon he sceolde grund gesecean heardes hellewites, þæs þe he wann wið heofnes waldend. Acwæð hine þa fram his hyldo and hine on helle wearp, 305 on þa deopan dala, þær he to deofle wearð, se feond mid his geferum eallum. Feollon þa ufon of heofnum þurhlonge swa þreo niht and dagas, þa englas of heofnum on helle, and heo ealle forsceop drihten to deoflum. Forþon heo his dæd and word 310 noldon weorðian, forþon he heo on wyrse leoht under eorðan neoðan, ællmihtig god, sette sigelease on þa sweartan helle. þær hæbbað heo on æfyn ungemet lange, ealra feonda gehwilc, fyr edneowe, 315 þonne cymð on uhtan easterne wind, forst fyrnum cald. Symble fyr oððe gar, sum heard geswinc habban sceoldon. Worhte man hit him to wite, (hyra woruld wæs gehwyrfed), forman siðe, fylde helle 320 mid þam andsacum. Heoldon englas forð heofonrices hehðe, þe ær godes hyldo gelæston. Lagon þa oðre fynd on þam fyre, þe ær swa feala hæfdon gewinnes wið heora waldend. Wite þoliað, hatne heaðowelm helle tomiddes, 325 brand and brade ligas, swilce eac þa biteran recas, þrosm and þystro, forþon hie þegnscipe godes forgymdon. Hie hyra gal beswac, engles oferhygd, noldon alwaldan word weorþian, hæfdon wite micel, 330 wæron þa befeallene fyre to botme on þa hatan hell þurh hygeleaste and þurh ofermetto, sohton oþer land, þæt wæs leohtes leas and wæs liges full, fyres fær micel. Fynd ongeaton 335 þæt hie hæfdon gewrixled wita unrim þurh heora miclan mod and þurh miht godes and þurh ofermetto ealra swiðost. þa spræc se ofermoda cyning, þe ær wæs engla scynost, hwitost on heofne and his hearran leof, 340 drihtne dyre, oð hie to dole wurdon, þæt him for galscipe god sylfa wearð mihtig on mode yrre. Wearp hine on þæt morðer innan, niðer on þæt niobedd, and sceop him naman siððan, cwæð se hehsta hatan sceolde 345 Satan siððan, het hine þære sweartan helle grundes gyman, nalles wið god winnan. Satan maðelode, sorgiende spræc, se ðe helle forð healdan sceolde, gieman þæs grundes. Wæs ær godes engel, 350 hwit on heofne, oð hine his hyge forspeon and his ofermetto ealra swiðost, þæt he ne wolde wereda drihtnes word wurðian. Weoll him on innan hyge ymb his heortan, hat wæs him utan 355 wraðlic wite. He þa worde cwæð: "Is þæs ænga styde ungelic swiðe þam oðrum ham þe we ær cuðon, hean on heofonrice, þe me min hearra onlag, þeah we hine for þam alwaldan agan ne moston, 360 romigan ures rices. Næfð he þeah riht gedon þæt he us hæfð befælled fyre to botme, helle þære hatan, heofonrice benumen; hafað hit gemearcod mid moncynne to gesettanne. þæt me is sorga mæst, 365 þæt Adam sceal, þe wæs of eorðan geworht, minne stronglican stol behealdan, wesan him on wynne, and we þis wite þolien, hearm on þisse helle. Wa la, ahte ic minra handa geweald and moste ane tid ute weorðan, 370 wesan ane winterstunde, þonne ic mid þys werode-- Ac licgað me ymbe irenbenda, rideð racentan sal. Ic eom rices leas; habbað me swa hearde helle clommas fæste befangen. Her is fyr micel, 375 ufan and neoðone. Ic a ne geseah laðran landscipe. Lig ne aswamað, hat ofer helle. Me habbað hringa gespong, sliðhearda sal siðes amyrred, afyrred me min feðe; fet synt gebundene, 380 handa gehæfte. Synt þissa heldora wegas forworhte, swa ic mid wihte ne mæg of þissum lioðobendum. Licgað me ymbe heardes irenes hate geslægene grindlas greate. Mid þy me god hafað 385 gehæfted be þam healse, swa ic wat he minne hige cuðe; and þæt wiste eac weroda drihten, þæt sceolde unc Adame yfele gewurðan ymb þæt heofonrice, þær ic ahte minra handa geweald. Ac ðoliaþ we nu þrea on helle, (þæt syndon þystro and hæto), 390 grimme, grundlease. Hafað us god sylfa forswapen on þas sweartan mistas; swa he us ne mæg ænige synne gestælan, þæt we him on þam lande lað gefremedon, he hæfð us þeah þæs leohtes bescyrede, beworpen on ealra wita mæste. Ne magon we þæs wrace gefremman, geleanian him mid laðes wihte þæt he us hafað þæs leohtes bescyrede. 395 He hæfð nu gemearcod anne middangeard, þær he hæfð mon geworhtne æfter his onlicnesse. Mid þam he wile eft gesettan heofona rice mid hluttrum saulum. We þæs sculon hycgan georne, þæt we on Adame, gif we æfre mægen, and on his eafrum swa some, andan gebetan, 400 onwendan him þær willan sines, gif we hit mægen wihte aþencan. Ne gelyfe ic me nu þæs leohtes furðor þæs þe he him þenceð lange niotan, þæs eades mid his engla cræfte. Ne magon we þæt on aldre gewinnan, þæt we mihtiges godes mod onwæcen. Uton oðwendan hit nu monna bearnum, þæt heofonrice, nu we hit habban ne moton, gedon þæt hie his hyldo forlæten, 405 þæt hie þæt onwendon þæt he mid his worde bebead. þonne weorð he him wrað on mode, ahwet hie from his hyldo. þonne sculon hie þas helle secan and þas grimman grundas. þonne moton we hie us to giongrum habban, fira bearn on þissum fæstum clomme. Onginnað nu ymb þa fyrde þencean! Gif ic ænegum þægne þeodenmadmas 410 geara forgeafe, þenden we on þan godan rice gesælige sæton and hæfdon ure setla geweald, þonne he me na on leofran tid leanum ne meahte mine gife gyldan, gif his gien wolde minra þegna hwilc geþafa wurðan, 415 þæt he up heonon ute mihte cuman þurh þas clustro, and hæfde cræft mid him þæt he mid feðerhoman fleogan meahte, windan on wolcne, þær geworht stondað Adam and Eue on eorðrice 420 mid welan bewunden, and we synd aworpene hider on þas deopan dalo. Nu hie drihtne synt wurðran micle, and moton him þone welan agan þe we on heofonrice habban sceoldon, rice mid rihte; is se ræd gescyred 425 monna cynne. þæt me is on minum mode swa sar, on minum hyge hreoweð, þæt hie heofonrice agan to aldre. Gif hit eower ænig mæge gewendan mid wihte þæt hie word godes lare forlæten, sona hie him þe laðran beoð. 430 Gif hie brecað his gebodscipe, þonne he him abolgen wurðeþ; siððan bið him se wela onwended and wyrð him wite gegarwod, sum heard hearmscearu. Hycgað his ealle, hu ge hi beswicen! Siððan ic me sefte mæg restan on þyssum racentum, gif him þæt rice losað. 435 Se þe þæt gelæsteð, him bið lean gearo æfter to aldre, þæs we her inne magon on þyssum fyre forð fremena gewinnan. Sittan læte ic hine wið me sylfne, swa hwa swa þæt secgan cymeð on þas hatan helle, þæt hie heofoncyninges 440 unwurðlice wordum and dædum lare" Angan hine þa gyrwan godes andsaca, fus on frætwum, (hæfde fæcne hyge), hæleðhelm on heafod asette and þone full hearde geband, 445 spenn mid spangum; wiste him spræca fela, wora worda. Wand him up þanon, hwearf him þurh þa helldora, (hæfde hyge strangne), leolc on lyfte laþwendemod, swang þæt fyr on twa feondes cræfte; 450 wolde dearnunga drihtnes geongran, mid mandædum men beswican, forlædan and forlæran, þæt hie wurdon lað gode. He þa geferde þurh feondes cræft oððæt he Adam on eorðrice, 455 godes handgesceaft, gearone funde, wislice geworht, and his wif somed, freo fægroste, swa hie fela cuðon godes gegearwigean, þa him to gingran self metod mancynnes mearcode selfa. 460 And him bi twegin beamas stodon þa wæron utan ofætes gehlædene, gewered mid wæstme, swa hie waldend god, heah heofoncyning handum gesette, þæt þær yldo bearn moste on ceosan 465 godes and yfeles, gumena æghwilc, welan and wawan. Næs se wæstm gelic! Oðer wæs swa wynlic, wlitig and scene, liðe and lofsum, þæt wæs lifes beam; moste on ecnisse æfter lybban, 470 wesan on worulde, se þæs wæstmes onbat, swa him æfter þy yldo ne derede, ne suht sware, ac moste symle wesan lungre on lustum and his lif agan, hyldo heofoncyninges her on worulde, 475 habban him to wæron witode geþingþo on þone hean heofon, þonne he heonon wende. þonne wæs se oðer eallenga sweart, dim and þystre; þæt wæs deaðes beam, se bær bitres fela. Sceolde bu witan 480 ylda æghwilc yfles and godes gewand on þisse worulde. Sceolde on wite a mid swate and mid sorgum siððan libban, swa hwa swa gebyrgde þæs on þam beame geweox. Sceolde hine yldo beniman ellendæda, 485 dreamas and drihtscipes, and him beon deað scyred. Lytle hwile sceolde he his lifes niotan, secan þonne landa sweartost on fyre. Sceolde feondum þeowian, þær is ealra frecna mæste leodum to langre hwile. þæt wiste se laða georne, 490 dyrne deofles boda þe wið drihten wann. Wearp hine þa on wyrmes lic and wand him þa ymbutan þone deaðes beam þurh deofles cræft, genam þær þæs ofætes and wende hine eft þanon þær he wiste handgeweorc heofoncyninges. 495 Ongon hine þa frinan forman worde se laða mid ligenum: "Langað þe awuht, Adam, up to gode? Ic eom on his ærende hider feorran gefered, ne þæt nu fyrn ne wæs þæt ic wið hine sylfne sæt. þa het he me on þysne sið faran, 500 het þæt þu þisses ofætes æte, cwæð þæt þin abal and cræft and þin modsefa mara wurde, and þin lichoma leohtra micle, þin gesceapu scenran, cwæð þæt þe æniges sceattes ðearf ne wurde on worulde. Nu þu willan hæfst, 505 hyldo geworhte heofoncyninges, to þance geþenod þinum hearran, hæfst þe wið drihten dyrne geworhtne. Ic gehyrde hine þine dæd and word lofian on his leohte and ymb þin lif sprecan. Swa þu læstan scealt þæt on þis land hider 510 his bodan bringað. Brade synd on worulde grene geardas, and god siteð on þam hehstan heofna rice, ufan alwalda. Nele þa earfeðu sylfa habban þæt he on þysne sið fare, 515 gumena drihten, ac he his gingran sent to þinre spræce. Nu he þe mid spellum het listas læran. Læste þu georne his ambyhto, nim þe þis ofæt on hand, bit his and byrige. þe weorð on þinum breostum rum, 520 wæstm þy wlitegra. þe sende waldend god, þin hearra þas helpe of heofonrice." Adam maðelode þær he on eorðan stod, selfsceafte guma: "þonne ic sigedrihten, mihtigne god, mæðlan gehyrde 525 strangre stemne, and me her stondan het, his bebodu healdan, and me þas bryd forgeaf, wlitesciene wif, and me warnian het þæt ic on þone deaðes beam bedroren ne wurde, beswicen to swiðe, he cwæð þæt þa sweartan helle 530 healdan sceolde se ðe bi his heortan wuht laðes gelæde. Nat þeah þu mid ligenum fare þurh dyrne geþanc þe þu drihtnes eart boda of heofnum. Hwæt, ic þinra bysna ne mæg, worda ne wisna wuht oncnawan, 535 siðes ne sagona. Ic wat hwæt he me self bebead, nergend user, þa ic hine nehst geseah; he het me his word weorðian and wel healdan, læstan his lare. þu gelic ne bist ænegum his engla þe ic ær geseah, 540 ne þu me oðiewdest ænig tacen þe he me þurh treowe to onsende, min hearra þurh hyldo. þy ic þe hyran ne cann, ac þu meaht þe forð faran. Ic hæbbe me fæstne geleafan up to þam ælmihtegan gode þe me mid his earmum worhte, 545 her mid handum sinum. He mæg me of his hean rice geofian mid goda gehwilcum, þeah he his gingran ne sende." Wende hine wraðmod þær he þæt wif geseah on eorðrice Euan stondan, sceone gesceapene, cwæð þæt sceaðena mæst 550 eallum heora eaforum æfter siððan wurde on worulde: "Ic wat, inc waldend god abolgen wyrð, swa ic him þisne bodscipe selfa secge, þonne ic of þys siðe cume ofer langne weg, þæt git ne læstan wel 555 hwilc ærende swa he easten hider on þysne sið sendeð. Nu sceal he sylf faran to incre andsware; ne mæg his ærende his boda beodan; þy ic wat þæt he inc abolgen wyrð, mihtig on mode. Gif þu þeah minum wilt, 560 wif willende, wordum hyran, þu meaht his þonne rume ræd geþencan. Gehyge on þinum breostum þæt þu inc bam twam meaht wite bewarigan, swa ic þe wisie. æt þisses ofetes! þonne wurðað þin eagan swa leoht 565 þæt þu meaht swa wide ofer woruld ealle geseon siððan, and selfes stol herran þines, and habban his hyldo forð. Meaht þu Adame eft gestyran, gif þu his willan hæfst and he þinum wordum getrywð. 570 Gif þu him to soðe sægst hwylce þu selfa hæfst bisne on breostum, þæs þu gebod godes lare læstes, he þone laðan strið, yfel andwyrde an forlæteð on breostcofan, swa wit him bu tu 575 an sped sprecað. Span þu hine georne þæt he þine lare læste, þy læs gyt lað gode, incrum waldende, weorðan þyrfen. Gif þu þæt angin fremest, idesa seo betste, forhele ic incrum herran þæt me hearmes swa fela 580 Adam gespræc, eargra worda. Tyhð me untryowða, cwyð þæt ic seo teonum georn, gramum ambyhtsecg, nales godes engel. Ac ic cann ealle swa geare engla gebyrdo, heah heofona gehlidu; wæs seo hwil þæs lang 585 þæt ic geornlice gode þegnode þurh holdne hyge, herran minum, drihtne selfum; ne eom ic deofle gelic." Lædde hie swa mid ligenum and mid listum speon idese on þæt unriht, oðþæt hire on innan ongan 590 weallan wyrmes geþeaht, (hæfde hire wacran hige metod gemearcod), þæt heo hire mod ongan lætan æfter þam larum; forþon heo æt þam laðan onfeng ofer drihtnes word deaðes beames weorcsumne wæstm. Ne wearð wyrse dæd 595 monnum gemearcod! þæt is micel wundor þæt hit ece god æfre wolde þeoden þolian, þæt wurde þegn swa monig forlædd be þam lygenum þe for þam larum com. Heo þa þæs ofætes æt, alwaldan bræc 600 word and willan. þa meahte heo wide geseon þurh þæs laðan læn þe hie mid ligenum beswac, dearnenga bedrog, þe hire for his dædum com, þæt hire þuhte hwitre heofon and eorðe, and eall þeos woruld wlitigre, and geweorc godes 605 micel and mihtig, þeah heo hit þurh monnes geþeaht ne sceawode; ac se sceaða georne swicode ymb þa sawle þe hire ær þa siene onlah, þæt heo swa wide wlitan meahte ofer heofonrice. þa se forhatena spræc 610 þurh feondscipe (nalles he hie freme lærde): "þu meaht nu þe self geseon, swa ic hit þe secgan ne þearf, Eue seo gode, þæt þe is ungelic wlite and wæstmas, siððan þu minum wordum getruwodest, læstes mine lare. Nu scineð þe leoht fore 615 glædlic ongean þæt ic from gode brohte hwit of heofonum; nu þu his hrinan meaht. Sæge Adame hwilce þu gesihðe hæfst þurh minne cime cræfta. Gif giet þurh cuscne siodo læst mina lara, þonne gife ic him þæs leohtes genog 620 þæs ic þe swa godes gegired hæbbe. Ne wite ic him þa womcwidas, þeah he his wyrðe ne sie to alætanne; þæs fela he me laðes spræc." Swa hire eaforan sculon æfter lybban: þonne hie lað gedoð, hie sculon lufe wyrcean, 625 betan heora hearran hearmcwyde ond habban his hyldo forð. þa gieng to Adame idesa scenost, wifa wlitegost þe on woruld come, forþon heo wæs handgeweorc heofoncyninges, þeah heo þa dearnenga fordon wurde, 630 forlæd mid ligenum, þæt hie lað gode þurh þæs wraðan geþanc weorðan sceolden, þurh þæs deofles searo dom forlætan, hierran hyldo, hefonrices þolian monige hwile. Bið þam men full wa 635 þe hine ne warnað þonne he his geweald hafað! Sum heo hire on handum bær, sum hire æt heortan læg, æppel unsælga, þone hire ær forbead drihtna drihten, deaðbeames ofet, and þæt word acwæð wuldres aldor, 640 þæt þæt micle morð menn ne þorfton þegnas þolian, ac he þeoda gehwam hefonrice forgeaf, halig drihten, widbradne welan, gif hie þone wæstm an lætan wolden þe þæt laðe treow 645 on his bogum bær, bitre gefylled; þæt wæs deaðes beam þe him drihten forbead. Forlec hie þa mid ligenum se wæs lað gode, on hete heofoncyninges, and hyge Euan, wifes wac geþoht, þæt heo ongan his wordum truwian, 650 læstan his lare, and geleafan nom þæt he þa bysene from gode brungen hæfde þe he hire swa wærlice wordum sægde, iewde hire tacen and treowa gehet, his holdne hyge. þa heo to hire hearran spræc: 655 "Adam, frea min, þis ofet is swa swete, bliðe on breostum, and þes boda sciene, godes engel god, ic on his gearwan geseo þæt he is ærendsecg uncres hearran, hefoncyninges. His hyldo is unc betere 660 to gewinnanne þonne his wiðermedo. Gif þu him heodæg wuht hearmes gesprece, he forgifð hit þeah, gif wit him geongordom læstan willað. Hwæt scal þe swa laðlic strið wið þines hearran bodan? Unc is his hyldo þearf; 665 he mæg unc ærendian to þam alwaldan, heofoncyninge. Ic mæg heonon geseon hwær he sylf siteð, (þæt is suð and east), welan bewunden, se ðas woruld gesceop; geseo ic him his englas ymbe hweorfan 670 mid feðerhaman, ealra folca mæst, wereda wynsumast. Hwa meahte me swelc gewit gifan, gif hit gegnunga god ne onsende, heofones waldend? Gehyran mæg ic rume and swa wide geseon on woruld ealle 675 ofer þas sidan gesceaft, ic mæg swegles gamen gehyran on heofnum. Wearð me on hige leohte utan and innan, siðþan ic þæs ofætes onbat. Nu hæbbe ic his her on handa, herra se goda; gife ic hit þe georne. Ic gelyfe þæt hit from gode come, 680 broht from his bysene, þæs me þes boda sægde wærum wordum. Hit nis wuhte gelic elles on eorðan, buton swa þes ar sægeð, þæt hit gegnunga from gode come." Hio spræc him þicce to and speon hine ealne dæg 685 on þa dimman dæd þæt hie drihtnes heora willan bræcon. Stod se wraða boda, legde him lustas on and mid listum speon, fylgde him frecne; wæs se feond full neah þe on þa frecnan fyrd gefaren hæfde 690 ofer langne weg; leode hogode on þæt micle morð men forweorpan, forlæran and forlædan, þæt hie læn godes, ælmihtiges gife an forleten, heofenrices geweald. Hwæt, se hellsceaða 695 gearwe wiste þæt hie godes yrre habban sceoldon and hellgeþwing, þone nearwan nið niede onfon, siððan hie gebod godes forbrocen hæfdon, þa he forlærde mid ligenwordum 700 to þam unræde idese sciene, wifa wlitegost, þæt heo on his willan spræc, wæs him on helpe handweorc godes to forlæranne. Heo spræc ða to Adame idesa sceonost 705 ful þiclice, oð þam þegne ongan his hige hweorfan, þæt he þam gehate getruwode þe him þæt wif wordum sægde. Heo dyde hit þeah þurh holdne hyge, nyste þæt þær hearma swa fela, fyrenearfeða, fylgean sceolde 710 monna cynne, þæs heo on mod genam þæt heo þæs laðan bodan larum hyrde, ac wende þæt heo hyldo heofoncyninges worhte mid þam wordum þe heo þam were swelce tacen oðiewde and treowe gehet, 715 oðþæt Adame innan breostum his hyge hwyrfde and his heorte ongann wendan to hire willan. He æt þam wife onfeng helle and hinnsið, þeah hit nære haten swa, ac hit ofetes noman agan sceolde; 720 hit wæs þeah deaðes swefn and deofles gespon, hell and hinnsið and hæleða forlor, menniscra morð, þæt hie to mete dædon, ofet unfæle. Swa hit him on innan com, hran æt heortan, hloh þa and plegode 725 boda bitre gehugod, sægde begra þanc hearran sinum: "Nu hæbbe ic þine hyldo me witode geworhte, and þinne willan gelæst to ful monegum dæge. Men synt forlædde, Adam and Eue. Him is unhyldo 730 waldendes witod, nu hie wordcwyde his, lare forleton. Forþon hie leng ne magon healdan heofonrice, ac hie to helle sculon on þone sweartan sið. Swa þu his sorge ne þearft beran on þinum breostum, þær þu gebunden ligst, 735 murnan on mode, þæt her men bun þone hean heofon, þeah wit hearmas nu, þreaweorc þoliað, and þystre land, and þurh þin micle mod monig forleton on heofonrice heahgetimbro, 740 godlice geardas. Unc wearð god yrre forþon wit him noldon on heofonrice hnigan mid heafdum halgum drihtne þurh geongordom; ac unc gegenge ne wæs þæt wit him on þegnscipe þeowian wolden. 745 Forþon unc waldend wearð wrað on mode, on hyge hearde, and us on helle bedraf, on þæt fyr fylde folca mæste, and mid handum his eft on heofonrice rihte rodorstolas and þæt rice forgeaf 750 monna cynne. Mæg þin mod wesan bliðe on breostum, forþon her synt bu tu gedon: ge þæt hæleða bearn heofonrice sculon leode forlætan and on þæt lig to þe hate hweorfan, eac is hearm gode, 755 modsorg gemacod. Swa hwæt swa wit her morðres þoliað, hit is nu Adame eall forgolden mid hearran hete and mid hæleða forlore, monnum mid morðes cwealme. Forþon is min mod gehæled, hyge ymb heortan gerume, ealle synt uncre hearmas gewrecene 760 laðes þæt wit lange þoledon. Nu wille ic eft þam lige near, Satan ic þær secan wille; he is on þære sweartan helle hæft mid hringa gesponne." Hwearf him eft niðer boda bitresta; sceolde he þa bradan ligas secan helle gehliðo, þær his hearra læg 765 simon gesæled. Sorgedon ba twa, Adam and Eue, and him oft betuh gnornword gengdon; godes him ondredon, heora herran hete, heofoncyninges nið swiðe onsæton; selfe forstodon 770 his word onwended. þæt wif gnornode, hof hreowigmod, (hæfde hyldo godes, lare forlæten), þa heo þæt leoht geseah ellor scriðan þæt hire þurh untreowa tacen iewde se him þone teonan geræd, 775 þæt hie helle nið habban sceoldon, hynða unrim; forþam him higesorga burnon on breostum. Hwilum to gebede feollon sinhiwan somed, and sigedrihten godne gretton and god nemdon, 780 heofones waldend, and hine bædon þæt hie his hearmsceare habban mosten, georne fulgangan, þa hie godes hæfdon bodscipe abrocen. Bare hie gesawon heora lichaman; næfdon on þam lande þa giet 785 sælða gesetena, ne hie sorge wiht weorces wiston, ac hie wel meahton libban on þam lande, gif hie wolden lare godes forweard fremman. þa hie fela spræcon sorhworda somed, sinhiwan twa. 790 Adam gemælde and to Euan spræc: "Hwæt, þu Eue, hæfst yfele gemearcod uncer sylfra sið. Gesyhst þu nu þa sweartan helle grædige and gifre. Nu þu hie grimman meaht heonane gehyran. Nis heofonrice 795 gelic þam lige, ac þis is landa betst, þæt wit þurh uncres hearran þanc habban moston, þær þu þam ne hierde þe unc þisne hearm geræd, þæt wit waldendes word forbræcon, heofoncyninges. Nu wit hreowige magon 800 sorgian for þis siðe. Forþon he unc self bebead þæt wit unc wite warian sceolden, hearma mæstne. Nu slit me hunger and þurst bitre on breostum, þæs wit begra ær wæron orsorge on ealle tid. 805 Hu sculon wit nu libban oððe on þys lande wesan, gif her wind cymð, westan oððe eastan, suðan oððe norðan? Gesweorc up færeð, cymeð hægles scur hefone getenge, færeð forst on gemang, se byð fyrnum ceald. 810 Hwilum of heofnum hate scineð, blicð þeos beorhte sunne, and wit her baru standað, unwered wædo. Nys unc wuht beforan to scursceade, ne sceattes wiht to mete gemearcod, ac unc is mihtig god, 815 waldend wraðmod. To hwon sculon wit weorðan nu? Nu me mæg hreowan þæt ic bæd heofnes god, waldend þone godan, þæt he þe her worhte to me of liðum minum, nu þu me forlæred hæfst on mines herran hete. Swa me nu hreowan mæg 820 æfre to aldre þæt ic þe minum eagum geseah." ða spræc Eue eft, idesa scienost, wifa wlitegost; hie wæs geweorc godes, þeah heo þa on deofles cræft bedroren wurde: "þu meaht hit me witan, wine min Adam, 825 wordum þinum; hit þe þeah wyrs ne mæg on þinum hyge hreowan þonne hit me æt heortan deð." Hire þa Adam andswarode: "Gif ic waldendes willan cuðe, hwæt ic his to hearmsceare habban sceolde, 830 ne gesawe þu no sniomor, þeah me on sæ wadan hete heofones god heonone nu þa, on flod faran, nære he firnum þæs deop, merestream þæs micel, þæt his o min mod getweode, ac ic to þam grunde genge, gif ic godes meahte 835 willan gewyrcean. Nis me on worulde niod æniges þegnscipes, nu ic mines þeodnes hafa hyldo forworhte, þæt ic hie habban ne mæg. Ac wit þus baru ne magon bu tu ætsomne wesan to wuhte. Uton gan on þysne weald innan, 840 on þisses holtes hleo." Hwurfon hie ba twa, togengdon gnorngende on þone grenan weald, sæton onsundran, bidan selfes gesceapu heofoncyninges, þa hie þa habban ne moston þe him ær forgeaf ælmihtig god. 845 þa hie heora lichoman leafum beþeahton, weredon mid ðy wealde, wæda ne hæfdon; ac hie on gebed feollon bu tu ætsomne morgena gehwilce, bædon mihtigne þæt hie ne forgeate god ælmihtig, 850 and him gewisade waldend se goda, hu hie on þam leohte forð libban sceolden. þa com feran frea ælmihtig ofer midne dæg, mære þeoden, on neorxnawang neode sine; 855 wolde neosian nergend usser, bilwit fæder, hwæt his bearn dyde; wiste forworhte þam he ær wlite sealde. Gewitan him þa gangan geomermode under beamsceade blæde bereafod, 860 hyddon hie on heolstre, þa hie halig word drihtnes gehyrdon, and ondredon him. þa sona ongann swegles aldor weard ahsian woruldgesceafta, het him recene to rice þeoden 865 his sunu gangan. Him þa sylfa oncwæð, hean hleoðrade hrægles þearfa: "Ic wreo me her wæda leasne, liffrea min, leafum þecce. Scyldfull mine sceaðen is me sare, 870 frecne on ferhðe; ne dear nu forð gan for ðe andweardne. Ic eom eall eall nacod." Him ða ædre god andswarede: "Saga me þæt, sunu min, for hwon secest ðu sceade sceomiende? þu sceonde æt me 875 furðum ne anfenge, ac gefean eallum. For hwon wast þu wean and wrihst sceome, gesyhst sorge, and þin sylf þecest lic mid leafum, sagast lifceare hean hygegeomor, þæt þe sie hrægles þearf, 880 nymþe ðu æppel ænne byrgde of ðam wudubeame þe ic þe wordum forbead?" Him þa Adam eft andswarode: "Me ða blæda on hand bryd gesealde, freolucu fæmne, freadrihten min, 885 ðe ic þe on teonan geþah. Nu ic þæs tacen wege sweotol on me selfum. Wat ic sorga ðy ma." ða ðæs Euan frægn ælmihtig god: "Hwæt druge þu, dohtor, dugeþa genohra, niwra gesceafta neorxnawanges, 890 growendra gifa, þa þu gitsiende on beam gripe, blæda name on treowes telgum, and me on teonan æte þa unfreme, Adame sealdest wæstme þa inc wæron wordum minum 895 fæste forbodene?" Him þa freolecu mæg, ides æwiscmod andswarode: "Me nædre beswac and me neodlice to forsceape scyhte and to scyldfrece, fah wyrm þurh fægir word, oðþæt ic fracoðlice 900 feondræs gefremede, fæhðe geworhte, and þa reafode, swa hit riht ne wæs, beam on bearwe and þa blæda æt." þa nædran sceop nergend usser, frea ælmihtig fagum wyrme 905 wide siðas and þa worde cwæð: "þu scealt wideferhð werig þinum breostum bearm tredan bradre eorðan, faran feðeleas, þenden þe feorh wunað, gast on innan. þu scealt greot etan 910 þine lifdagas. Swa þu laðlice wrohte onstealdest, þe þæt wif feoð, hatað under heofnum and þin heafod tredeð fah mid fotum sinum. þu scealt fiersna sætan tohtan niwre; tuddor bið gemæne 915 incrum orlegnið a þenden standeð woruld under wolcnum. Nu þu wast and canst, lað leodsceaða, hu þu lifian scealt." ða to Euan god yrringa spræc: "Wend þe from wynne! þu scealt wæpnedmen 920 wesan on gewealde, mid weres egsan hearde genearwad, hean þrowian þinra dæda gedwild, deaðes bidan, and þurh wop and heaf on woruld cennan þurh sar micel sunu and dohtor." 925 Abead eac Adame ece drihten, lifes leohtfruma, lað ærende: "þu scealt oðerne eðel secean, wynleasran wic, and on wræc hweorfan nacod niedwædla, neorxnawanges 930 dugeðum bedæled; þe is gedal witod lices and sawle. Hwæt, þu laðlice wrohte onstealdest; forþon þu winnan scealt and on eorðan þe þine andlifne selfa geræcan, wegan swatig hleor, 935 þinne hlaf etan, þenden þu her leofast, oðþæt þe to heortan hearde gripeð adl unliðe þe þu on æple ær selfa forswulge; forþon þu sweltan scealt." Hwæt, we nu gehyrað hwær us hearmstafas 940 wraðe onwocan and woruldyrmðo. Hie þa wuldres weard wædum gyrede, scyppend usser; het heora sceome þeccan frea frumhrægle; het hie from hweorfan neorxnawange on nearore lif. 945 Him on laste beleac liðsa and wynna hihtfulne ham halig engel be frean hæse fyrene sweorde; ne mæg þær inwitfull ænig geferan womscyldig mon, ac se weard hafað 950 miht and strengðo, se þæt mære lif dugeðum deore drihtne healdeð. No hwæðre ælmihtig ealra wolde Adame and Euan arna ofteon, fæder æt frymðe, þeah þe hie him from swice, 955 ac he him to frofre let hwæðere forð wesan hyrstedne hrof halgum tunglum and him grundwelan ginne sealde; het þam sinhiwum sæs and eorðan tuddorteondra teohha gehwilcre 960 to woruldnytte wæstmas fedan. Gesæton þa æfter synne sorgfulre land, eard and eðyl unspedigran fremena gehwilcre þonne se frumstol wæs þe hie æfter dæde of adrifen wurdon. 965 Ongunnon hie þa be godes hæse bearn astrienan, swa him metod bebead. Adames and Euan aforan wæron freolicu twa frumbearn cenned, Cain and Abel. Us cyðað bec, 970 hu þa dædfruman dugeþa stryndon, welan and wiste, willgebroðor. Oðer his to eorðan elnes tilode, se wæs ærboren; oðer æhte heold fæder on fultum, oðþæt forð gewat 975 dægrimes worn. Hie þa drihtne lac begen brohton. Brego engla beseah on Abeles gield eagum sinum, cyning eallwihta, Caines ne wolde tiber sceawian. þæt wæs torn were 980 hefig æt heortan. Hygewælm asteah beorne on breostum, blatende nið, yrre for æfstum. He þa unræden folmum gefremede, freomæg ofsloh, broðor sinne, and his blod ageat, 985 Cain Abeles. Cwealmdreore swealh þæs middangeard, monnes swate. æfter wælswenge wea wæs aræred, tregena tuddor. Of ðam twige siððan ludon laðwende leng swa swiðor 990 reðe wæstme. Ræhton wide geond werþeoda wrohtes telgan, hrinon hearmtanas hearde and sare drihta bearnum, (doð gieta swa), of þam brad blado bealwa gehwilces 995 sprytan ongunnon. We þæt spell magon, wælgrimme wyrd, wope cwiðan, nales holunge; ac us hearde sceod freolecu fæmne þurh forman gylt þe wið metod æfre men gefremeden, 1000 eorðbuende, siððan Adam wearð of godes muðe gaste eacen. ða worde frægn wuldres aldor Cain, hwær Abel eorðan wære. Him ða se cystleasa cwealmes wyrhta 1005 ædre æfter þon andswarode: "Ne can ic Abeles or ne fore, hleomæges sið, ne ic hyrde wæs broðer mines." Him þa brego engla, godspedig gast gean þingade: 1010 "Hwæt, befealdest þu folmum þinum wraðum on wælbedd wærfæstne rinc, broðor þinne, and his blod to me cleopað and cigeð. þu þæs cwealmes scealt wite winnan and on wræc hweorfan, 1015 awyrged to widan aldre. Ne seleð þe wæstmas eorðe wlitige to woruldnytte, ac heo wældreore swealh halge of handum þinum; forþon heo þe hroðra oftihð, glæmes grene folde. þu scealt geomor hweorfan, arleas of earde þinum, swa þu Abele wurde 1020 to feorhbanan; forþon þu flema scealt widlast wrecan, winemagum lað." Him þa ædre Cain andswarode: "Ne þearf ic ænigre are wenan on woruldrice, ac ic forworht hæbbe, 1025 heofona heahcyning, hyldo þine, lufan and freode; forþon ic lastas sceal wean on wenum wide lecgan, hwonne me gemitte manscyldigne, se me feor oððe neah fæhðe gemonige, 1030 broðorcwealmes. Ic his blod ageat, dreor on eorðan. þu to dæge þissum ademest me fram duguðe and adrifest from earde minum. Me to aldorbanan weorðeð wraðra sum. Ic awyrged sceal, 1035 þeoden, of gesyhðe þinre hweorfan." Him þa selfa oncwæð sigora drihten: "Ne þearft ðu þe ondrædan deaðes brogan, feorhcwealm nu giet, þeah þu from scyle freomagum feor fah gewitan. 1040 Gif þe monna hwelc mundum sinum aldre beneoteð, hine on cymeð æfter þære synne seofonfeald wracu, wite æfter weorce." Hine waldend on, tirfæst metod, tacen sette, 1045 freoðobeacen frea, þy læs hine feonda hwilc mid guðþræce gretan dorste feorran oððe nean. Heht þa from hweorfan meder and magum manscyldigne, cnosle sinum. Him þa Cain gewat 1050 gongan geomormod gode of gesyhðe, wineleas wrecca, and him þa wic geceas eastlandum on, eðelstowe fædergeardum feor, þær him freolecu mæg, ides æfter æðelum eaforan fedde. 1055 Se æresta wæs Enos haten, frumbearn Caines. Siððan fæsten ongon mid þam cneomagum ceastre timbran; þæt wæs under wolcnum weallfæstenna ærest ealra þara þe æðelingas, 1060 sweordberende, settan heton. þanon his eaforan ærest wocan, bearn from bryde, on þam burhstede. Se yldesta wæs Iared haten, sunu Enoses. Siððan wocan, 1065 þa þæs cynnes cneowrim icton, mægburg Caines. Malalehel wæs æfter Iarede yrfes hyrde fæder on laste, oðþæt he forð gewat. Siððan Mathusal magum dælde, 1070 bearn æfter bearne broðrum sinum æðelinga gestreon, oðþæt aldorgedal frod fyrndagum fremman sceolde, lif oflætan. Lameh onfeng æfter fæder dæge fletgestealdum, 1075 botlgestreonum. Him bryda twa, idesa on eðle eaforan feddon, Ada and Sella; þara anum wæs Iabal noma, se þurh gleawne geþanc herbuendra hearpan ærest 1080 handum sinum hlyn awehte, swinsigende sweg, sunu Lamehes. Swylce on ðære mægðe maga wæs haten on þa ilcan tid Tubalcain, se þurh snytro sped smiðcræftega wæs, 1085 and þurh modes gemynd monna ærest, sunu Lamehes, sulhgeweorces fruma wæs ofer foldan, siððan folca bearn æres cuðon and isernes, burhsittende, brucan wide. 1090 þa his wifum twæm wordum sægde Lameh seolfa, leofum gebeddum, Adan and Sellan unarlic spel: "Ic on morðor ofsloh minra sumne hyldemaga; honda gewemde 1095 on Caines cwealme mine, fylde mid folmum fæder Enoses, ordbanan Abeles, eorðan sealde wældreor weres. Wat ic gearwe þæt þam lichryre on last cymeð 1100 soðcyninges seofonfeald wracu, micel æfter mane. Min sceal swiðor mid grimme gryre golden wurðan fyll and feorhcwealm, þonne ic forð scio." þa wearð Adame on Abeles gyld 1105 eafora on eðle oþer feded, soðfæst sunu, þam wæs Seth noma. Se wæs eadig and his yldrum ðah freolic to frofre, fæder and meder, Adames and Euan, wæs Abeles gield 1110 on woruldrice. þa word acwæð ord moncynnes: "Me ece sunu sealde selfa sigora waldend, lifes aldor on leofes stæl, þæs þe Cain ofsloh, and me cearsorge 1115 mid þys magotimbre of mode asceaf þeoden usser. Him þæs þanc sie!" Adam hæfde, þa he eft ongan him to eðelstæfe oðres strienan bearnes be bryde, beorn ellenrof, 1120 XXX and C þisses lifes, wintra on worulde. Us gewritu secgað þæt her eahtahund iecte siððan mægðum and mæcgum mægburg sine Adam on eorðan; ealra hæfde 1125 nigenhund wintra and XXX eac, þa he þas woruld þurh gastgedal ofgyfan sceolde. Him on laste Seth leod weardode, eafora æfter yldrum; eþelstol heold 1130 and wif begeat. Wintra hæfde fif and hundteontig þa he furðum ongan his mægburge men geicean sunum and dohtrum. Sethes eafora se yldesta wæs Enos haten; 1135 se nemde god niðþa bearna ærest ealra, siððan Adam stop on grene græs gaste geweorðad. Seth wæs gesælig; siððan strynde seofon winter her suna and dohtra 1140 ond eahtahund. Ealra hæfde XII and nigonhund, þa seo tid gewearð þæt he friðgedal fremman sceolde. Him æfter heold, þa he of worulde gewat, Enos yrfe, siððan eorðe swealh 1145 sædberendes Sethes lice. He wæs leof gode and lifde her wintra hundnigontig ær he be wife her þurh gebedscipe bearn astrynde; him þa cenned wearð Cainan ærest 1150 eafora on eðle. Siððan eahtahund and fiftyno on friðo drihtnes gleawferhð hæleð geogoðe strynde, suna and dohtra; swealt, þa he hæfde, frod fyrnwita, V and nigonhund. 1155 þære cneorisse wæs Cainan siððan æfter Enose aldordema, weard and wisa. Wintra hæfde efne hundseofontig ær him sunu woce. þa wearð on eðle eafora feded, 1160 mago Cainanes, Malalehel wæs haten. Siððan eahtahund æðelinga rim and feowertig eac feorum geicte Enoses sunu. Ealra nigonhund wintra hæfde þa he woruld ofgeaf 1165 and tyne eac, þa his tiddæge under rodera rum rim wæs gefylled. Him on laste heold land and yrfe Malalehel siððan missera worn. Se frumgara fif and sixtig 1170 wintra hæfde þa he be wife ongann bearna strynan. Him bryd sunu meowle to monnum brohte. Se maga wæs on his mægðe, mine gefræge, guma on geogoðe, Iared haten. 1175 Lifde siððan and lissa breac Malalehel lange, mondreama her, woruldgestreona. Wintra hæfde fif and hundnigontig, þa he forð gewat, and eahtahund; eaforan læfde 1180 land and leodweard. Longe siððan Geared gumum gold brittade. Se eorl wæs æðele, æfæst hæleð, and se frumgar his freomagum leof. Fif and hundteontig on fyore lifde 1185 wintra gebidenra on woruldrice and syxtig eac þa seo sæl gewearð þæt his wif sunu on woruld brohte; se eafora wæs Enoc haten, freolic frumbearn. Fæder her þa gyt 1190 his cynnes forð cneorim icte, eaforan eahtahund; ealra hæfde V and syxtig, þa he forð gewat, and nigonhund eac nihtgerimes, wine frod wintres, þa he þas woruld ofgeaf 1195 ond Geared þa gleawum læfde land and leodweard, leofum rince. Enoch siððan ealdordom ahof, freoðosped folces wisa, nalles feallan let dom and drihtscipe, 1200 þenden he hyrde wæs heafodmaga. Breac blæddaga, bearna strynde þreohund wintra. Him wæs þeoden hold, rodera waldend. Se rinc heonon on lichoman lisse sohte, 1205 drihtnes duguðe, nales deaðe swealt middangeardes, swa her men doþ, geonge and ealde, þonne him god heora æhta and ætwist eorðan gestreona on genimeð and heora aldor somed, 1210 ac he cwic gewat mid cyning engla of þyssum lænan life feran on þam gearwum þe his gast onfeng ær hine to monnum modor brohte. He þam yldestan eaforan læfde 1215 folc, frumbearne; V and syxtig wintra hæfde þa he woruld ofgeaf, and eac III hund. þrage siððan Mathusal heold maga yrfe, se on lichoman lengest þissa 1220 worulddreama breac. Worn gestrynde ær his swyltdæge suna and dohtra; hæfde frod hæle, þa he from sceolde niþþum hweorfan, nigonhund wintra and hundseofontig to. Sunu æfter heold, 1225 Lamech leodgeard, lange siððan woruld bryttade. Wintra hæfde twa and hundteontig þa seo tid gewearð þæt se eorl ongan æðele cennan, sunu and dohtor. Siððan lifde 1230 fif and hundnigontig, frea moniges breac wintra under wolcnum, werodes aldor, and V hund eac; heold þæt folc teala, bearna strynde, him byras wocan, eaforan and idesa. He þone yldestan 1235 Noe nemde, se niððum ær land bryttade siððan Lamech gewat. Hæfde æðelinga aldorwisa V hund wintra þa he furðum ongan bearna strynan, þæs þe bec cweðaþ. 1240 Sem wæs haten sunu Noes, se yldesta, oðer Cham, þridda Iafeth. þeoda tymdon rume under roderum, rim miclade monna mægðe geond middangeard 1245 sunum and dohtrum. ða giet wæs Sethes cynn, leofes leodfruman on lufan swiðe drihtne dyre and domeadig, oðþæt bearn godes bryda ongunnon on Caines cynne secan, 1250 wergum folce, and him þær wif curon ofer metodes est monna eaforan, scyldfulra mægð scyne and fægere. þa reordade rodora waldend wrað moncynne and þa worde cwæð: 1255 "Ne syndon me on ferhðe freo from gewitene cneorisn Caines, ac me þæt cynn hafað sare abolgen. Nu me Sethes bearn torn niwiað and him to nimað mægeð to gemæccum minra feonda; 1260 þær wifa wlite onwod grome, idesa ansien, and ece feond folcdriht wera, þa ær on friðe wæron." Siððan hundtwelftig geteled rime wintra on worulde wræce bisgodon 1265 fæge þeoda, hwonne frea wolde on wærlogan wite settan and on deað slean dædum scyldige gigantmæcgas, gode unleofe, micle mansceaðan, metode laðe. 1270 þa geseah selfa sigoro waldend hwæt wæs monna manes on eorðan and þæt hie wæron womma ðriste, inwitfulle. He þæt unfægere wera cneorissum gewrecan þohte, 1275 forgripan gumcynne grimme and sare, heardum mihtum. Hreaw hine swiðe þæt he folcmægþa fruman aweahte, æðelinga ord, þa he Adam sceop, cwæð þæt he wolde for wera synnum 1280 eall aæðan þæt on eorðan wæs, forleosan lica gehwilc þara þe lifes gast fæðmum þeahte. Eall þæt frea wolde on ðære toweardan tide acwellan þe þa nealæhte niðða bearnum. 1285 Noe wæs god, nergende leof, swiðe gesælig, sunu Lameches, domfæst and gedefe. Drihten wiste þæt þæs æðelinges ellen dohte breostgehygdum; forðon him brego sægde, 1290 halig æt hleoðre, helm allwihta, hwæt he fah werum fremman wolde; geseah unrihte eorðan fulle, side sælwongas synnum gehladene, widlum gewemde. þa waldend spræc, 1295 nergend usser, and to Noe cwæð: "Ic wille mid flode folc acwellan and cynna gehwilc cucra wuhta, þara þe lyft and flod lædað and fedað, feoh and fuglas. þu scealt frið habban 1300 mid sunum þinum, ðonne sweart wæter, wonne wælstreamas werodum swelgað, sceaðum scyldfullum. Ongyn þe scip wyrcan, merehus micel. On þam þu monegum scealt reste geryman, and rihte setl 1305 ælcum æfter agenum eorðan tudre. Gescype scylfan on scipes bosme. þu þæt fær gewyrc fiftiges wid, ðrittiges heah and þreohund lang elngemeta, and wið yða gewyrc 1310 gefeg fæste. þær sceal fæsl wesan cwiclifigendra cynna gehwilces on þæt wudufæsten wocor gelæded eorðan tudres; earc sceal þy mare." Noe fremede swa hine nergend heht, 1315 hyrde þam halgan heofoncyninge, ongan ofostlice þæt hof wyrcan, micle merecieste. Magum sægde þæt wæs þrealic þing þeodum toweard, reðe wite. Hie ne rohton þæs! 1320 Geseah þa ymb wintra worn wærfæst metod geofonhusa mæst gearo hlifigean, innan and utan eorðan lime gefæstnod wið flode, fær Noes, þy selestan. þæt is syndrig cynn; 1325 symle bið þy heardra þe hit hreoh wæter, swearte sæstreamas swiðor beatað. ða to Noe cwæð nergend usser: "Ic þe þæs mine, monna leofost, wære gesylle, þæt þu weg nimest 1330 and feora fæsl þe þu ferian scealt geond deop wæter dægrimes worn on lides bosme. Læd, swa ic þe hate, under earce bord eaforan þine, frumgaran þry, and eower feower wif. 1335 Ond þu seofone genim on þæt sundreced tudra gehwilces geteled rimes, þara þe to mete mannum lifige, and þara oðerra ælces twa. Swilce þu of eallum eorðan wæstmum 1340 wiste under wægbord werodum gelæde, þam þe mid sceolon mereflod nesan. Fed freolice feora wocre oð ic þære lafe lagosiða eft reorde under roderum ryman wille. 1345 Gewit þu nu mid hiwum on þæt hof gangan, gasta werode. Ic þe godne wat, fæsthydigne; þu eart freoðo wyrðe, ara mid eaforum. Ic on andwlitan nu ofor seofon niht sigan læte 1350 wællregn ufan widre eorðan. Feowertig daga fæhðe ic wille on weras stælan and mid wægþreate æhta and agend eall acwellan þa beutan beoð earce bordum 1355 þonne sweart racu stigan onginneð." Him þa Noe gewat, swa hine nergend het, under earce bord eaforan lædan, weras on wægþæl and heora wif somed; and eall þæt to fæsle frea ælmihtig 1360 habban wolde under hrof gefor to heora ætgifan, swa him ælmihtig weroda drihten þurh his word abead. Him on hoh beleac heofonrices weard merehuses muð mundum sinum, 1365 sigora waldend, and segnade earce innan agenum spedum nergend usser. Noe hæfde, sunu Lameches, syxhund wintra þa he mid bearnum under bord gestah, 1370 gleaw mid geogoðe, be godes hæse, dugeðum dyrum. Drihten sende regn from roderum and eac rume let willeburnan on woruld þringan of ædra gehwære, egorstreamas 1375 swearte swogan. Sæs up stigon ofer stæðweallas. Strang wæs and reðe se ðe wætrum weold; wreah and þeahte manfæhðu bearn middangeardes wonnan wæge, wera eðelland; 1380 hof hergode, hygeteonan wræc metod on monnum. Mere swiðe grap on fæge folc feowertig daga, nihta oðer swilc. Nið wæs reðe, wællgrim werum; wuldorcyninges 1385 yða wræcon arleasra feorh of flæschoman. Flod ealle wreah, hreoh under heofonum hea beorgas geond sidne grund and on sund ahof earce from eorðan and þa æðelo mid, 1390 þa segnade selfa drihten, scyppend usser, þa he þæt scip beleac. Siððan wide rad wolcnum under ofer holmes hrincg hof seleste, for mid fearme. Fære ne moston 1395 wægliðendum wætres brogan hæste hrinon, ac hie halig god ferede and nerede. Fiftena stod deop ofer dunum se drenceflod monnes elna; þæt is mæro wyrd! 1400 þam æt niehstan wæs nan to gedale, nymþe heof wæs ahafen on þa hean lyft, þa se egorhere eorðan tuddor eall acwealde, buton þæt earce bord heold heofona frea, þa hine halig god 1405 ece upp forlet edmodne flod streamum stigan, stiðferhð cyning. þa gemunde god mereliðende, sigora waldend sunu Lameches and ealle þa wocre þe he wið wætre beleac, 1410 lifes leohtfruma, on lides bosme. Gelædde þa wigend weroda drihten worde ofer widland. Willflod ongan lytligan eft. Lago ebbade, sweart under swegle. Hæfde soð metod 1415 eaforum egstream eft gecyrred, torhtne ryne, regn gestilled. For famig scip L and C nihta under roderum, siððan nægledbord, fær seleste, flod up ahof, 1420 oðþæt rimgetæl reðre þrage daga forð gewat. ða on dunum gesæt heah mid hlæste holmærna mæst, earc Noes, þe Armenia hatene syndon. þær se halga bad, 1425 sunu Lameches, soðra gehata lange þrage, hwonne him lifes weard frea ælmihtig frecenra siða reste ageafe, þæra he rume dreah þa hine on sunde geond sidne grund 1430 wonne yða wide bæron. Holm wæs heononweard; hæleð langode, wægliðende, swilce wif heora, hwonne hie of nearwe ofer nægledbord ofer streamstaðe stæppan mosten 1435 and of enge ut æhta lædan. þa fandode forðweard scipes, hwæðer sincende sæflod þa gyt wære under wolcnum. Let þa ymb worn daga þæs þe heah hlioðo horde onfengon 1440 and æðelum eac eorðan tudres sunu Lameches sweartne fleogan hrefn ofer heahflod of huse ut. Noe tealde þæt he on neod hine, gif he on þære lade land ne funde, 1445 ofer sid wæter secan wolde on wægþele. Eft him seo wen geleah, ac se feonde gespearn fleotende hreaw; salwigfeðera secan nolde. He þa ymb seofon niht sweartum hrefne 1450 of earce forlet æfter fleogan ofer heah wæter haswe culufran on fandunga hwæðer famig sæ deop þa gyta dæl ænigne grenre eorðan ofgifen hæfde. 1455 Heo wide hire willan sohte and rume fleah. Nohweðere reste fand, þæt heo for flode fotum ne meahte land gespornan ne on leaf treowes steppan for streamum, ac wæron steap hleoðo 1460 bewrigen mid wætrum. Gewat se wilda fugel on æfenne earce secan ofer wonne wæg, werig sigan, hungri to handa halgum rince. ða wæs culufre eft of cofan sended 1465 ymb wucan wilde. Seo wide fleah oðþæt heo rumgal restestowe fægere funde and þa fotum stop on beam hyre; gefeah bliðemod þæs þe heo gesittan swiðe werig 1470 on treowes telgum torhtum moste. Heo feðera onsceoc, gewat fleogan eft mid lacum hire, liðend brohte elebeames twig an to handa, grene blædæ. þa ongeat hraðe 1475 flotmonna frea þæt wæs frofor cumen, earfoðsiða bot. þa gyt se eadega wer ymb wucan þriddan wilde culufran ane sende. Seo eft ne com to lide fleogan, ac heo land begeat, 1480 grene bearwas; nolde gladu æfre under salwed bord syððan ætywan on þellfæstenne, þa hire þearf ne wæs. þa to Noe spræc nergend usser, heofonrices weard, halgan reorde: 1485 "þe is eðelstol eft gerymed, lisse on lande, lagosiða rest fæger on foldan. Gewit on freðo gangan ut of earce, and on eorðan bearm of þam hean hofe hiwan læd þu 1490 and ealle þa wocre þe ic wægþrea on liðe nerede þenden lago hæfde þrymme geþeahtne þriddan eðyl." He fremede swa and frean hyrde, stah ofer streamweall, swa him seo stefn bebead, 1495 lustum miclum, and alædde þa of wægþele wraðra lafe. þa Noe ongan nergende lac rædfæst reðran, and recene genam on eallum dæl æhtum sinum, 1500 ðam ðe him to dugeðum drihten sealde, gleaw to þam gielde, and þa gode selfum torhtmod hæle tiber onsægde, cyninge engla. Huru cuð dyde nergend usser, þa he Noe 1505 gebletsade and his bearn somed, þæt he þæt gyld on þanc agifen hæfde and on geogoðhade godum dædum ær geearnod þæt him ealra wæs ara este ælmihtig god, 1510 domfæst dugeþa. þa gyt drihten cwæð, wuldris aldor word to Noe: "Tymað nu and tiedrað, tires brucað, mid gefean fryðo; fyllað eorðan, eall geiceað. Eow is eðelstol 1515 and holmes hlæst and heofonfuglas and wildu deor on geweald geseald, eorðe ælgrene and eacen feoh. Næfre ge mid blode beodgereordu unarlice eowre þicgeað, 1520 besmiten mid synne sawldreore. ælc hine selfa ærest begrindeð gastes dugeðum þæra þe mid gares orde oðrum aldor oðþringeð. Ne ðearf he þy edleane gefeon modgeþance, ac ic monnes feorh 1525 to slagan sece swiðor micle, and to broðor banan, þæs þe blodgyte, wællfyll weres wæpnum gespedeð, morð mid mundum. Monn wæs to godes anlicnesse ærest gesceapen. 1530 ælc hafað magwlite metodes and engla þara þe healdan wile halige þeawas. Weaxað and wridað, wilna brucað, ara on eorðan; æðelum fyllað eowre fromcynne foldan sceatas, 1535 teamum and tudre. Ic eow treowa þæs mine selle, þæt ic on middangeard næfre egorhere eft gelæde, wæter ofer widland. Ge on wolcnum þæs oft and gelome andgiettacen 1540 magon sceawigan, þonne ic scurbogan minne iewe, þæt ic monnum þas wære gelæste, þenden woruld standeð." ða wæs se snotra sunu Lamehes of fere acumen flode on laste 1545 mid his eaforum þrim, yrfes hyrde (and heora feower wif; nemde wæron Percoba, Olla, Olliua, Olliuani), wærfæst metode, wætra lafe. 1550 Hæleð hygerofe hatene wæron, suna Noes Sem and Cham, Iafeð þridda. From þam gumrincum folc geludon and gefylled wearð eall þes middangeard monna bearnum. 1555 ða Noe ongan niwan stefne mid hleomagum ham staðelian and to eorðan him ætes tilian; won and worhte, wingeard sette, seow sæda fela, sohte georne 1560 þa him wlitebeorhte wæstmas brohte, geartorhte gife, grene folde. ða þæt geeode, þæt se eadega wer on his wicum wearð wine druncen, swæf symbelwerig, and him selfa sceaf 1565 reaf of lice. Swa gerysne ne wæs, læg þa limnacod. He lyt ongeat þæt him on his inne swa earme gelamp, þa him on hreðre heafodswima on þæs halgan hofe heortan clypte. 1570 Swiðe on slæpe sefa nearwode þæt he ne mihte on gemynd drepen hine handum self mid hrægle wryon and sceome þeccan, swa gesceapu wæron werum and wifum, siððan wuldres þegn 1575 ussum fæder and meder fyrene sweorde on laste beleac lifes eðel. þa com ærest Cam in siðian, eafora Noes, þær his aldor læg, ferhðe forstolen. þær he freondlice 1580 on his agenum fæder are ne wolde gesceawian, ne þa sceonde huru hleomagum helan, ac he hlihende broðrum sægde, hu se beorn hine reste on recede. Hie þa raðe stopon, 1585 heora andwlitan in bewrigenum under loðum listum, þæt hie leofum men geoce gefremede; gode wæron begen, Sem and Iafeð. ða of slæpe onbrægd sunu Lamehes, and þa sona ongeat 1590 þæt him cynegodum Cham ne wolde, þa him wæs are þearf, ænige cyðan hyldo and treowa. þæt þam halgan wæs sar on mode, ongan þa his selfes bearn wordum wyrgean, cwæð, he wesan sceolde 1595 hean under heofnum, hleomaga þeow, Cham on eorþan; him þa cwyde syððan and his fromcynne frecne scodon. þa nyttade Noe siððan mid sunum sinum sidan rices 1600 ðreohund wintra þisses lifes, freomen æfter flode, and fiftig eac, þa he forð gewat. Siððan his eaforan ead bryttedon, bearna stryndon; him wæs beorht wela. þa wearð Iafeðe geogoð afeded, 1605 hyhtlic heorðwerod heafodmaga, sunu and dohtra. He wæs selfa til, heold a rice, eðeldreamas, blæd mid bearnum, oðþæt breosta hord, gast ellorfus gangan sceolde 1610 to godes dome. Geomor siððan fæder flettgesteald freondum dælde, swæsum and gesibbum, sunu Iafeðes; þæs teames wæs tuddor gefylled unlytel dæl eorðan gesceafta. 1615 Swilce Chames suno cende wurdon, eaforan on eðle; þa yldestan Chus and Chanan hatene wæron, ful freolice feorh, frumbearn Chames. Chus wæs æðelum heafodwisa, 1620 wilna brytta and worulddugeða broðrum sinum, botlgestreona, fæder on laste, siððan forð gewat Cham of lice, þa him cwealm gesceod. Se magoræswa mægðe sinre 1625 domas sægde, oðþæt his dogora wæs rim aurnen. þa se rinc ageaf eorðcunde ead, sohte oðer lif, fæder Nebroðes. Frumbearn siððan eafora Chuses yrfestole weold, 1630 widmære wer, swa us gewritu secgeað, þæt he moncynnes mæste hæfde on þam mældagum mægen and strengo. Se wæs Babylones bregorices fruma, ærest æðelinga; eðelðrym onhof, 1635 rymde and rærde. Reord wæs þa gieta eorðbuendum an gemæne. Swilce of Cames cneorisse woc wermægða fela; of þam widfolce cneorim micel cenned wæron. 1640 þa wearð Seme suna and dohtra on woruldrice worn afeded, freora bearna, ær ðon frod cure wintrum wælreste werodes aldor. On þære mægðe wæron men tile, 1645 þara an wæs Eber haten, eafora Semes; of þam eorle woc unrim þeoda, þa nu æðelingas, ealle eorðbuend, Ebrei hatað. Gewiton him þa eastan æhta lædan, 1650 feoh and feorme. Folc wæs anmod; rofe rincas sohton rumre land, oðþæt hie becomon corðrum miclum, folc ferende, þær hie fæstlice æðelinga bearn, eard genamon. 1655 Gesetton þa Sennar sidne and widne leoda ræswan; leofum mannum heora geardagum grene wongas, fægre foldan, him forðwearde on ðære dægtide duguðe wæron, 1660 wilna gehwilces weaxende sped. ða þær mon mænig be his mægwine, æðeling anmod, oðerne bæd þæs hie him to mærðe, ær seo mengeo eft geond foldan bearm tofaran sceolde, 1665 leoda mægðe on landsocne burh geworhte and to beacne torr up arærde to rodortunglum. þæs þe hie gesohton Sennera feld, swa þa foremeahtige folces ræswan, 1670 þa yldestan oft and gelome liðsum gewunedon; larum sohton weras to weorce and to wrohtscipe, oðþæt for wlence and for wonhygdum cyðdon cræft heora, ceastre worhton 1675 and to heofnum up hlædræ rærdon, strengum stepton stænenne weall ofer monna gemet, mærða georne, hæleð mid honda. þa com halig god wera cneorissa weorc sceawigan, 1680 beorna burhfæsten, and þæt beacen somed, þe to roderum up ræran ongunnon Adames eaforan, and þæs unrædes stiðferhð cyning steore gefremede, þa he reðemod reorde gesette 1685 eorðbuendum ungelice, þæt hie þære spæce sped ne ahton. þa hie gemitton mihtum spedge, teoche æt torre, getalum myclum, weorces wisan, ne þær wermægða 1690 ænig wiste hwæt oðer cwæð. Ne meahte hie gewurðan weall stænenne up forð timbran, ac hie earmlice heapum tohlocon, hleoðrum gedælde; wæs oðerre æghwilc worden 1695 mægburh fremde, siððan metod tobræd þurh his mihta sped monna spræce. Toforan þa on feower wegas æðelinga bearn ungeþeode on landsocne. Him on laste bu 1700 stiðlic stantorr and seo steape burh samod samworht on Sennar stod. Weox þa under wolcnum and wriðade mægburh Semes, oðþæt mon awoc on þære cneorisse, cynebearna rim, 1705 þancolmod wer, þeawum hydig. Wurdon þam æðelinge eaforan acende, in Babilone bearn afeded freolicu tu, and þa frumgaran, hæleð higerofe, hatene wæron 1710 Abraham and Aaron; þam eorlum wæs frea engla bam freond and aldor. ða wearð Aarone eafora feded, leoflic on life, ðam wæs Loth noma. ða magorincas metode geþungon, 1715 Abraham and Loth, unforcuðlice, swa him from yldrum æðelu wæron on woruldrice; forðon hie wide nu dugeðum demað drihtfolca bearn. þa þæs mæles wæs mearc agongen 1720 þæt him Abraham idese brohte, wif to hame, þær he wic ahte, fæger and freolic. Seo fæmne wæs Sarra haten, þæs þe us secgeað bec. Hie þa wintra fela woruld bryttedon, 1725 sinc ætsomne, sibbe heoldon geara mengeo. Nohwæðre gifeðe wearð Abrahame þa gyt þæt him yrfeweard wlitebeorht ides on woruld brohte, Sarra Abrahame, suna and dohtra. 1730 Gewat him þa mid cnosle ofer Caldea folc feran mid feorme fæder Abrahames; snotor mid gesibbum secean wolde Cananea land. Hine cneowmægas, metode gecorene mid siðedon 1735 of þære eðeltyrf, Abraham and Loth. Him þa cynegode on Carran æðelinga bearn eard genamon, weras mid wifum. On þam wicum his fæder Abrahames feorh gesealde, 1740 wærfæst hæle; wintra hæfde twa hundteontig, geteled rime, and fife eac, þa he forð gewat misserum frod metodsceaft seon. ða se halga spræc, heofonrices weard, 1745 to Abrahame, ece drihten: "Gewit þu nu feran and þine fare lædan, ceapas to cnosle. Carran ofgif, fæder eðelstol. Far, swa ic þe hate, monna leofost, and þu minum wel 1750 larum hyre, and þæt land gesec þe ic þe ælgrene ywan wille, brade foldan. þu gebletsad scealt on mundbyrde minre lifigan. Gif ðe ænig eorðbuendra 1755 mid wean greteð, ic hine wergðo on mine sette and modhete, longsumne nið; lisse selle, wilna wæstme þam þe wurðiað. þurh þe eorðbuende ealle onfoð, 1760 folcbearn freoðo and freondscipe, blisse minre and bletsunge on woruldrice. Wriðende sceal mægðe þinre monrim wesan swiðe under swegle sunum and dohtrum, 1765 oðþæt fromcyme folde weorðeð, þeodlond monig þine gefylled." Him þa Abraham gewat æhte lædan of Egipta eðelmearce, gumcystum god, golde and seolfre 1770 swiðfeorm and gesælig, swa him sigora weard, waldend usser þurh his word abead, ceapas from Carran; sohton Cananea lond and leodgeard. þa com leof gode on þa eðelturf idesa lædan, 1775 swæse gebeddan and his suhtrian wif on willan. Wintra hæfde fif and hundseofontig ða he faran sceolde, Carran ofgifan and cneowmagas. Him þa feran gewat fæder ælmihtiges 1780 lare gemyndig land sceawian geond þa folcsceare be frean hæse Abraham wide, oðþæt ellenrof to Sicem com siðe spedig, cynne Cananeis. þa hine cyning engla 1785 Abrahame iewde selfa, domfæst wereda and drihten cwæð: "þis is seo eorðe þe ic ælgrene tudre þinum torhte wille wæstmum gewlo on geweald don, 1790 rume rice." þa se rinc gode wibed worhte and þa waldende lifes leohtfruman lac onsægde gasta helme. Him þa gyt gewat Abraham eastan eagum wlitan 1795 on landa cyst, (lisse gemunde heofonweardes gehat, þa him þurh halig word sigora selfcyning soð gecyðde), oðþæt drihtweras duguþum geforan þær is botlwela Bethlem haten. 1800 Beorn bliðemod and his broðor sunu forð oferforan folcmæro land eastan mid æhtum, æfæste men weallsteapan hleoðu, and him þa wic curon þær him wlitebeorhte wongas geþuhton. 1805 Abraham þa oðere siðe wibed worhte. He þær wordum god torhtum cigde, tiber onsægde his liffrean, (him þæs lean ageaf nalles hneawlice þurh his hand metend), 1810 on þam gledstyde gumcystum til. ðær ræsbora þrage siððan wicum wunode and wilna breac, beorn mid bryde, oðþæt brohþrea Cananea wearð cynne getenge, 1815 hunger se hearda, hamsittendum, wælgrim werum. Him þa wishydig Abraham gewat on Egypte, drihtne gecoren, drohtað secan, fleah wærfæst wean; wæs þæt wite to strang. 1820 Abraham maðelode, geseah Egypta hornsele hwite and hea byrig beorhte blican; ongan þa his bryd frea, wishydig wer, wordum læran: "Siððan Egypte eagum moton 1825 on þinne wlite wlitan wlance monige, þonne æðelinga eorlas wenað, mæg ælfscieno, þæt þu min sie beorht gebedda, þe wile beorna sum him geagnian. Ic me onegan mæg 1830 þæt me wraðra sum wæpnes ecge for freondmynde feore beneote. Saga þu, Sarra, þæt þu sie sweostor min, lices mæge, þonne þe leodweras fremde fricgen hwæt sie freondlufu 1835 ellðeodigra uncer twega, feorren cumenra. þu him fæste hel soðan spræce; swa þu minum scealt feore gebeorgan, gif me freoðo drihten on woruldrice, waldend usser, 1840 an ælmihtig, swa he ær dyde, lengran lifes. Se us þas lade sceop, þæt we on Egiptum are sceolde fremena friclan and us fremu secan." þa com ellenrof eorl siðian, 1845 Abraham mid æhtum on Egypte, þær him folcweras fremde wæron, wine uncuðe. Wordum spræcon ymb þæs wifes wlite wlonce monige, dugeðum dealle; him drihtlicu mæg, 1850 on wlite modgum mænegum ðuhte, cyninges þegnum. Hie þæt cuð dydon heora folcfrean þæt fægerro lyt for æðelinge idesa sunnon, ac hie Sarran swiðor micle, 1855 wynsumne wlite wordum heredon, oðþæt he lædan heht leoflic wif to his selfes sele. Sinces brytta, æðelinga helm heht Abrahame duguðum stepan. Hwæðere drihten wearð, 1860 frea Faraone fah and yrre for wifmyne; þæs wraðe ongeald hearde mid hiwum hægstealdra wyn. Ongæt hwæðere gumena aldor hwæt him waldend wræc witeswingum; 1865 heht him Abraham to egesum geðreadne brego Egipto, and his bryd ageaf, wif to gewealde; heht him wine ceosan, ellor æðelingas, oðre dugeðe. Abead þa þeodcyning þegnum sinum, 1870 ombihtscealcum, þæt hie hine arlice ealles onsundne eft gebrohten of þære folcsceare, þæt he on friðe wære. ða Abraham æhte lædde of Egypta eðelmearce; 1875 hie ellenrofe idese feredon, bryd and begas, þæt hie to Bethlem on cuðe wic ceapas læddon, eadge eorðwelan oðre siðe, wif on willan and heora woruldgestreon. 1880 Ongunnon him þa bytlian and heora burh ræran, and sele settan, salo niwian. Weras on wonge wibed setton neah þam þe Abraham æror rærde his waldende þa westan com. 1885 þær se eadga eft ecan drihtnes niwan stefne noman weorðade; tilmodig eorl tiber onsægde þeodne engla, þancode swiðe lifes leohtfruman lisse and ara. 1890 Wunedon on þam wicum, hæfdon wilna geniht Abraham and Loth. Ead bryttedon, oðþæt hie on þam lande ne meahton leng somed blædes brucan and heora begra þær æhte habban, ac sceoldon arfæste, 1895 þa rincas þy rumor secan ellor eðelseld. Oft wæron teonan wærfæstra wera weredum gemæne, heardum hearmplega. þa se halga ongan ara gemyndig Abraham sprecan 1900 fægre to Lothe: "Ic eom fædera þin sibgebyrdum, þu min suhterga. Ne sceolon unc betweonan teonan weaxan, wroht wriðian-- ne þæt wille god! Ac wit synt gemagas; unc gemæne ne sceal 1905 elles awiht, nymþe eall tela lufu langsumu. Nu þu, Loth, geþenc, þæt unc modige ymb mearce sittað, þeoda þrymfæste þegnum and gesiððum, folc Cananea and Feretia, 1910 rofum rincum. Ne willað rumor unc landriht heora; forðon wit lædan sculon, teon of þisse stowe, and unc staðolwangas rumor secan. Ic ræd sprece, bearn Arones, begra uncer, 1915 soðne secge. Ic þe selfes dom life, leofa. Leorna þe seolfa and geþancmeta þine mode on hwilce healfe þu wille hwyrft don, cyrran mid ceape, nu ic þe cyst abead." 1920 Him þa Loth gewat land sceawigan be Iordane, grene eorðan. Seo wæs wætrum weaht and wæstmum þeaht, lagostreamum leoht, and gelic godes neorxnawange, oðþæt nergend god 1925 for wera synnum wylme gesealde Sodoman and Gomorran, sweartan lige. Him þa eard geceas and eðelsetl sunu Arones on Sodoma byrig; æhte sine ealle lædde, 1930 beagas from Bethlem and botlgestreon, welan, wunden gold. Wunode siððan be Iordane geara mænego. þær folcstede fægre wæron, men arlease, metode laðe. 1935 Wæron Sodomisc cynn synnum þriste, dædum gedwolene; drugon heora selfra ecne unræd. æfre ne wolde þam leodþeawum Loth onfon, ac he þære mægðe monwisan fleah, 1940 þeah þe he on þam lande lifian sceolde, facen and fyrene, and hine fægre heold, þeawfæst and geþyldig on þam þeodscipe, emne þon gelicost, lara gemyndig, þe he ne cuðe hwæt þa cynn dydon. 1945 Abraham wunode eðeleardum Cananea forð. Hine cyning engla, metod moncynnes mundbyrde heold, wilna wæstmum and worulddugeðum, lufum and lissum; forþon his lof secgað 1950 wide under wolcnum wera cneorisse, foldwonga bearn. He frean hyrde estum on eðle, ðenden he eardes breac, halig and higefrod; næfre hleowlora æt edwihtan æfre weorðeð 1955 feorhberendra forht and acol, mon for metode, þe him æfter a þurh gemynda sped mode and dædum, worde and gewitte, wise þance, oð his ealdorgedal oleccan wile. 1960 ða ic aldor gefrægn Elamitarna fromne folctogan, fyrd gebeodan, Orlahomar; him Ambrafel of Sennar side worulde for on fultum. Gewiton hie feower þa 1965 þeodcyningas þrymme micle secan suð ðanon Sodoman and Gomorran. þa wæs guðhergum be Iordane wera eðelland wide geondsended, folde feondum. Sceolde forht monig 1970 blachleor ides bifiende gan on fremdes fæðm; feollon wergend bryda and beaga, bennum seoce. Him þa togeanes mid guðþræce fife foran folccyningas 1975 sweotum suðon, woldon Sodome burh wraðum werian; þa wintra XII norðmonnum ær niede sceoldon gombon gieldan and gafol sellan, oðþæt þa leode leng ne woldon 1980 Elamitarna aldor swiðan folcgestreonum, ac him from swicon. Foron þa tosomne (francan wæron hlude), wraðe wælherigas. Sang se wanna fugel under deoreðsceaftum, deawigfeðera, 1985 hræs on wenan. Hæleð onetton on mægencorðrum, modum þryðge, oðþæt folcgetrume gefaren hæfdon sid tosomne suðan and norðan, helmum þeahte. þær wæs heard plega, 1990 wælgara wrixl, wigcyrm micel, hlud hildesweg. Handum brugdon hæleð of scæðum hringmæled sweord, ecgum dihtig. þær wæs eaðfynde eorle orlegceap, se ðe ær ne wæs 1995 niðes genihtsum. Norðmen wæron suðfolcum swice; wurdon Sodomware and Gomorre, goldes bryttan, æt þæm lindcrodan leofum bedrorene, fyrdgesteallum. Gewiton feorh heora 2000 fram þam folcstyde fleame nergan, secgum ofslegene; him on swaðe feollon æðelinga bearn, ecgum ofþegde, willgesiððas. Hæfde wigsigor Elamitarna ordes wisa, 2005 weold wælstowe. Gewat seo wæpna laf fæsten secan. Fynd gold strudon, ahyðdan þa mid herge hordburh wera, Sodoman and Gomorran, þa sæl ageald, mære ceastra. Mægð siðedon, 2010 fæmnan and wuduwan, freondum beslægene, from hleowstole. Hettend læddon ut mid æhtum Abrahames mæg of Sodoma byrig. We þæt soð magon secgan furður, hwelc siððan wearð 2015 æfter þæm gehnæste herewulfa sið, þara þe læddon Loth and leoda god, suðmonna sinc, sigore gulpon. Him þa secg hraðe gewat siðian, an gara laf, se ða guðe genæs, 2020 Abraham secan. Se þæt orlegweorc þam Ebriscan eorle gecyðde, forslegen swiðe Sodoma folc, leoda duguðe and Lothes sið. þa þæt inwitspell Abraham sægde 2025 freondum sinum; bæd him fultumes wærfæst hæleð willgeðoftan, Aner and Manre, Escol þriddan, cwæð þæt him wære weorce on mode, sorga sarost, þæt his suhtriga 2030 þeownyd þolode; bæd him þræcrofe þa rincas þæs ræd ahicgan, þæt his hyldemæg ahreded wurde, beorn mid bryde. Him þa broðor þry æt spræce þære spedum miclum 2035 hældon hygesorge heardum wordum, ellenrofe, and Abrahame treowa sealdon, þæt hie his torn mid him gewræcon on wraðum, oððe on wæl feollan. þa se halga heht his heorðwerod 2040 wæpna onfon. He þær wigena fand, æscberendra, XVIII and CCC eac þeodenholdra, þara þe he wiste þæt meahte wel æghwylc on fyrd wegan fealwe linde. 2045 Him þa Abraham gewat and þa eorlas þry þe him ær treowe sealdon mid heora folcgetrume; wolde his mæg huru, Loth alynnan of laðscipe. Rincas wæron rofe, randas wægon 2050 forð fromlice on foldwege. Hildewulfas herewicum neh gefaren hæfdon. þa he his frumgaran, wishydig wer, wordum sægde, þares afera, him wæs þearf micel 2055 þæt hie on twa healfe grimme guðgemot gystum eowdon heardne handplegan; cwæð þæt him se halga, ece drihten, eaðe mihte æt þam spereniðe spede lænan. 2060 þa ic neðan gefrægn under nihtscuwan hæleð to hilde. Hlyn wearð on wicum scylda and sceafta, sceotendra fyll, guðflana gegrind; gripon unfægre under sceat werum scearpe garas, 2065 and feonda feorh feollon ðicce, þær hlihende huðe feredon secgas and gesiððas. Sigor eft ahwearf of norðmonna niðgeteone, æsctir wera. Abraham sealde 2070 wig to wedde, nalles wunden gold, for his suhtrigan, sloh and fylde feond on fitte. Him on fultum grap heofonrices weard. Hergas wurdon feower on fleame, folccyningas, 2075 leode ræswan. Him on laste stod hihtlic heorðwerod, and hæleð lagon, on swaðe sæton, þa þe Sodoma and Gomorra golde berofan, bestrudon stigwitum. Him þæt stiðe geald 2080 fædera Lothes. Fleonde wæron Elamitarna aldorduguðe dome bedrorene, oðþæt hie Domasco unfeor wæron. Gewat him Abraham ða on þa wigrode wiðertrod seon 2085 laðra monna. Loth wæs ahreded, eorl mid æhtum, idesa hwurfon, wif on willan. Wide gesawon freora feorhbanan fuglas slitan on ecgwale. Abraham ferede 2090 suðmonna eft sinc and bryda, æðelinga bearn, oðle nior, mægeð heora magum. Næfre mon ealra lifigendra her lytle werede þon wurðlicor wigsið ateah, 2095 þara þe wið swa miclum mægne geræsde. þa wæs suð þanon Sodoma folce guðspell wegen, hwelc gromra wearð feonda fromlad. Gewat him frea leoda, eorlum bedroren, Abraham secan, 2100 freonda feasceaft. Him ferede mid Solomia sinces hyrde; þæt wæs se mæra Melchisedec, leoda bisceop. Se mid lacum com fyrdrinca fruman fægre gretan, 2105 Abraham arlice, and him on sette godes bletsunge, and swa gyddode: "Wæs ðu gewurðod on wera rime for þæs eagum þe ðe æsca tir æt guðe forgeaf! þæt is god selfa, 2110 se ðe hettendra herga þrymmas on geweald gebræc, and þe wæpnum læt rancstræte forð rume wyrcan, huðe ahreddan and hæleð fyllan. On swaðe sæton; ne meahton siðwerod 2115 guðe spowan, ac hie god flymde, se ðe æt feohtan mid frumgarum wið ofermægnes egsan sceolde handum sinum, and halegu treow, seo þu wið rodora weard rihte healdest." 2120 Him þa se beorn bletsunga lean þurh hand ageaf, and þæs hereteames ealles teoðan sceat Abraham sealde godes bisceope. þa spræc guðcyning, Sodoma aldor, secgum befylled, 2125 to Abrahame (him wæs ara þearf). "Forgif me mennen minra leoda, þe þu ahreddest herges cræftum wera wælclommum! Hafa þe wunden gold þæt ær agen wæs ussum folce, 2130 feoh and frætwa! Læt me freo lædan eft on eðel æðelinga bearn, on weste wic wif and cnihtas, earme wydewan! Eaforan syndon deade, folcgesiðas, nymðe fea ane, 2135 þe me mid sceoldon mearce healdan." Him þa Abraham andswarode ædre for eorlum, elne gewurðod, dome and sigore, drihtlice spræc: "Ic þe gehate, hæleða waldend, 2140 for þam halgan, þe heofona is and þisse eorðan agendfrea, wordum minum, nis woruldfeoh, þe ic me agan wille, sceat ne scilling, þæs ic on sceotendum, 2145 þeoden mæra, þines ahredde, æðelinga helm, þy læs þu eft cweðe þæt ic wurde, willgesteallum, eadig on eorðan ærgestreonum Sodoma rices; ac þu selfa most heonon 2150 huðe lædan, þe ic þe æt hilde gesloh, ealle buton dæle þissa drihtwera, Aneres and Mamres and Escoles. Nelle ic þa rincas rihte benæman, ac hie me fulleodon æt æscþræce, 2155 fuhton þe æfter frofre. Gewit þu ferian nu ham hyrsted gold and healsmægeð, leoda idesa. þu þe laðra ne þearft hæleða hildþræce hwile onsittan, norðmanna wig; ac nefuglas 2160 under beorhhleoþum blodige sittað, þeodherga wæle þicce gefylled." Gewat him þa se healdend ham siðian mid þy hereteame þe him se halga forgeaf, Ebrea leod arna gemyndig. 2165 þa gen Abrahame eowde selfa heofona heahcyning halige spræce, trymede tilmodigne and him to reordode: "Meda syndon micla þina! Ne læt þu þe þin mod asealcan, wærfæst willan mines! Ne þearft þu þe wiht ondrædan, 2170 þenden þu mine lare læstest, ac ic þe lifigende her wið weana gehwam wreo and scylde folmum minum; ne þearft þu forht wesan." Abraham þa andswarode, dædrof drihtne sinum, frægn hine dægrime frod: 2175 "Hwæt gifest þu me, gasta waldend, freomanna to frofre, nu ic þus feasceaft eom? Ne þearf ic yrfestol eaforan bytlian ænegum minra, ac me æfter sculon mine woruldmagas welan bryttian. 2180 Ne sealdest þu me sunu; forðon mec sorg dreceð on sefan swiðe. Ic sylf ne mæg ræd ahycgan. Gæð gerefa min fægen freobearnum; fæste mynteð ingeþancum þæt me æfter sie 2185 eaforan sine yrfeweardas. Geseoð þæt me of bryde bearn ne wocon." Him þa ædre god andswarode: "Næfre gerefan rædað þine eafora yrfe, ac þin agen bearn 2190 frætwa healdeð, þonne þin flæsc ligeð. Sceawa heofon, and hyrste gerim, rodores tungel, þa nu rume heora wuldorfæstne wlite wide dælað ofer brad brymu beorhte scinan. 2195 Swilc bið mægburge menigo þinre folcbearnum frome. Ne læt þu þin ferhð wesan sorgum asæled. Gien þe sunu weorðeð, bearn of bryde þurh gebyrd cumen, se ðe æfter bið yrfes hyrde, 2200 gode mære. Ne geomra þu! Ic eom se waldend se þe for wintra fela of Caldea ceastre alædde, feowera sumne, gehet þe folcstede wide to gewealde. Ic þe wære nu, 2205 mago Ebrea, mine selle, þæt sceal fromcynne folde þine, sidland manig, geseted wurðan, eorðan sceatas oð Eufraten, and from Egypta eðelmearce 2210 swa mid niðas swa Nilus sceadeð and eft Wendelsæ wide rice. Eall þæt sculon agan eaforan þine, þeodlanda gehwilc, swa þa þreo wæter steape stanbyrig streamum bewindað, 2215 famige flodas folcmægða byht." þa wæs Sarran sar on mode, þæt him Abrahame ænig ne wearð þurh gebedscipe bearn gemæne, freolic to frofre. Ongann þa ferhðcearig 2220 to were sinum wordum mæðlan: "Me þæs forwyrnde waldend heofona, þæt ic mægburge moste þinre rim miclian roderum under eaforum þinum. Nu ic eom orwena 2225 þæt unc se eðylstæf æfre weorðe gifeðe ætgædere. Ic eom geomorfrod! Drihten min, do swa ic þe bidde! Her is fæmne, freolecu mæg, ides Egyptisc, an on gewealde. 2230 Hat þe þa recene reste gestigan, and afanda hwæðer frea wille ænigne þe yrfewearda on woruld lætan þurh þæt wif cuman." þa se eadega wer idese larum 2235 geðafode, heht him þeowmennen on bedd gan bryde larum. Hire mod astah þa heo wæs magotimbre be Abrahame eacen worden. Ongan æfþancum agendfrean 2240 halsfæst herian, higeþryðe wæg, wæs laðwendo, lustum ne wolde þeowdom þolian, ac heo þriste ongan wið Sarran swiðe winnan. þa ic þæt wif gefrægn wordum cyðan 2245 hire mandrihtne modes sorge, sarferhð sægde and swiðe cwæð: "Ne fremest þu gerysnu and riht wið me. þafodest þu gena þæt me þeowmennen, siððan Agar ðe, idese laste, 2250 beddreste gestah, swa ic bena wæs, drehte dogora gehwam dædum and wordum unarlice. þæt Agar sceal ongieldan, gif ic mot for þe mine wealdan, Abraham leofa. þæs sie ælmihtig, 2255 drihtna drihten, dema mid unc twih." Hire þa ædre andswarode wishidig wer wordum sinum: "Ne forlæte ic þe, þenden wit lifiað bu, arna lease, ac þu þin agen most 2260 mennen ateon, swa þin mod freoð." ða wearð unbliðe Abrahames cwen, hire worcþeowe wrað on mode, heard and hreðe, higeteonan spræc fræcne on fæmnan. Heo þa fleon gewat 2265 þrea and þeowdom; þolian ne wolde yfel and ondlean, þæs ðe ær dyde to Sarran, ac heo on sið gewat westen secan. þær hie wuldres þegn, engel drihtnes an gemitte 2270 geomormode, se hie georne frægn: "Hwider fundast þu, feasceaft ides, siðas dreogan? þec Sarre ah." Heo him ædre andswarode: "Ic fleah wean, wana wilna gehwilces, 2275 hlæfdigan hete, hean of wicum, tregan and teonan. Nu sceal tearighleor on westenne witodes bidan, hwonne of heortan hunger oððe wulf sawle and sorge somed abregde." 2280 Hire þa se engel andswarode: "Ne ceara þu feor heonon fleame dælan somwist incre, ac þu sece eft, earna þe ara, eaðmod ongin dreogan æfter dugeðum, wes drihtenhold. 2285 þu scealt, Agar, Abrahame sunu on woruld bringan. Ic þe wordum nu minum secge, þæt se magorinc sceal mid yldum wesan Ismahel haten. Se bið unhyre, orlæggifre, 2290 and wiðerbreca wera cneorissum, magum sinum; hine monige on wraðe winnað mid wæpenþræce. Of þam frumgaran folc awæcniað, þeod unmæte. Gewit þu þinne eft 2295 waldend secan; wuna þæm þe agon!" Heo þa ædre gewat engles larum hire hlafordum, swa se halga bebead, godes ærendgast, gleawan spræce. þa wearð Abrahame Ismael geboren, 2300 efne þa he on worulde wintra hæfde VI and LXXX. Sunu weox and ðah, swa se engel ær þurh his agen word, fæle freoðoscealc, fæmnan sægde. þa se ðeoden ymb XIII gear, 2305 ece drihten, wið Abrahame spræc: "Leofa, swa ic þe lære, læst uncre wel treowrædenne! Ic þe on tida gehwone duguðum stepe. Wes þu dædum from willan mines! Ic þa wære forð 2310 soðe gelæste, þe ic þe sealde geo frofre to wedde, þæs þin ferhð bemearn. þu scealt halgian hired þinne. Sete sigores tacn soð on gehwilcne wæpnedcynnes, gif þu wille on me 2315 hlaford habban oððe holdne freond þinum fromcynne. Ic þæs folces beo hyrde and healdend, gif ge hyrað me breostgehygdum and bebodu willað min fullian. Sceal monna gehwilc 2320 þære cneorisse cildisc wesan wæpnedcynnes, þæs þe on woruld cymð, ymb seofon niht sigores tacne geagnod me, oððe of eorðan þurh feondscipe feor adæled, 2325 adrifen from duguðum. Doð swa ic hate! Ic eow treowige, gif ge þæt tacen gegaþ soðgeleafan. þu scealt sunu agan, bearn be bryde þinre, þone sculon burhsittende ealle Isaac hatan. Ne þearf þe þæs eaforan sceomigan, 2330 ac ic þam magorince mine sylle godcunde gife gastes mihtum, freondsped fremum. He onfon sceal blisse minre and bletsunge, lufan and lisse. Of þam leodfruman 2335 brad folc cumað, bregowearda fela rofe arisað, rices hyrdas, woruldcyningas wide mære." Abraham ða ofestum legde hleor on eorðan, and mid hucse bewand 2340 þa hleoðorcwydas on hige sinum, modgeðance. He þæs mældæges self ne wende þæt him Sarra, bryd blondenfeax bringan meahte on woruld sunu; wiste gearwe 2345 þæt þæt wif huru wintra hæfde efne C, geteled rimes. He þa metode oncwæð missarum frod: "Lifge Ismael larum swilce, þeoden, þinum, and þe þanc wege, 2350 heardrædne hyge, heortan strange, to dreoganne dæges and nihtes wordum and dædum willan þinne." Him þa fægere frea ælmihtig, ece drihten, andswarode: 2355 "þe sceal wintrum frod on woruld bringan Sarra sunu, soð forð gan wyrd æfter þissum wordgemearcum. Ic Ismael estum wille bletsian nu, swa þu bena eart 2360 þinum frumbearne, þæt feorhdaga on woruldrice worn gebide, tanum tudre. þu þæs tiða beo! Hwæðre ic Isace, eaforan þinum, geongum bearne, þam þe gen nis 2365 on woruld cumen, willa spedum dugeða gehwilcre on dagum wille swiðor stepan and him soðe to modes wære mine gelæstan, halige higetreowa, and him hold wesan." 2370 Abraham fremede swa him se eca bebead, sette friðotacen be frean hæse on his selfes sunu, heht þæt segn wegan heah gehwilcne, þe his hina wæs wæpnedcynnes, wære gemyndig, 2375 gleaw on mode, ða him god sealde soðe treowa, and þa seolf onfeng torhtum tacne. A his tir metod, domfæst cyning, dugeðum iecte on woruldrice; he him þæs worhte to, 2380 siððan he on fære furðum meahte his waldendes willan fremman. þa þæt wif ahloh wereda drihtnes nalles glædlice, ac heo gearum frod þone hleoðorcwyde husce belegde 2385 on sefan swiðe. Soð ne gelyfde, þæt þære spræce sped folgode. þa þæt gehyrde heofona waldend, þæt on bure ahof bryd Abrahames hihtleasne hleahtor, þa cwæð halig god: 2390 "Ne wile Sarran soð gelyfan wordum minum. Sceal seo wyrd swa þeah forð steallian swa ic þe æt frymðe gehet. Soð ic þe secge, on þas sylfan tid of idese bið eafora wæcned. 2395 þonne ic þas ilcan oðre siðe wic gesece, þe beoð wordgehat min gelæsted. þu on magan wlitest, þin agen bearn, Abraham leofa!" Gewiton him þa ædre ellorfuse 2400 æfter þære spræce spedum feran of þam hleoðorstede, halige gastas, lastas legdon, (him wæs Lothes mæg sylfa on gesiððe), oðþæt hie on Sodoman, weallsteape burg, wlitan meahton. 2405 Gesawon ofer since salo hlifian, reced ofer readum golde. Ongan þa rodera waldend, arfæst wið Abraham sprecan, sægde him unlytel spell: "Ic on þisse byrig bearhtm gehyre, synnigra cyrm swiðe hludne, 2410 ealogalra gylp, yfele spræce werod under weallum habban; forþon wærlogona sint, folces firena hefige. Ic wille fandigan nu, mago Ebrea, hwæt þa men don, gif hie swa swiðe synna fremmað 2415 þeawum and geþancum, swa hie on þweorh sprecað facen and inwit; þæt sceal fyr wrecan, swefyl and sweart lig sare and grimme, hat and hæste hæðnum folce." Weras basnedon witelaces, 2420 wean under weallum, and heora wif somed. Duguðum wlance drihtne guldon god mid gnyrne, oðþæt gasta helm, lifes leohtfruma leng ne wolde torn þrowigean, ac him to sende 2425 stiðmod cyning strange twegen aras sine, þa on æfentid siðe gesohton Sodoma ceastre. Hie þa æt burhgeate beorn gemitton sylfne sittan sunu Arones, 2430 þæt þam gleawan were geonge þuhton men for his eagum. Aras þa metodes þeow gastum togeanes, gretan eode cuman cuðlice, cynna gemunde riht and gerisno, and þam rincum bead 2435 nihtfeormunge. Him þa nergendes æðele ærendracan andswarodon: "Hafa arna þanc, þara þe þu unc bude! Wit be þisse stræte stille þencað sæles bidan, siððan sunnan eft 2440 forð to morgen metod up forlæt." þa to fotum Loth þam giestum hnah, and him georne bead reste and gereorda and his recedes hleow and þegnunge. Hie on þanc curon 2445 æðelinges est, eodon sona, swa him se Ebrisca eorl wisade, in undor edoras. þær him se æðela geaf, gleawferhð hæle, giestliðnysse fægre on flette, oðþæt forð gewat 2450 æfenscima. þa com æfter niht on last dæge. Lagustreamas wreah, þrym mid þystro þisses lifes, sæs and sidland. Comon Sodomware, geonge and ealde, gode unleofe 2455 corðrum miclum cuman acsian, þæt hie behæfdon herges mægne Loth mid giestum. Heton lædan ut of þam hean hofe halige aras, weras to gewealde, wordum cwædon 2460 þæt mid þam hæleðum hæman wolden unscomlice, arna ne gymden. þa aras hraðe, se ðe oft ræd ongeat, Loth on recede, eode lungre ut, spræc þa ofer ealle æðelinga gedriht 2465 sunu Arones, snytra gemyndig: "Her syndon inne unwemme twa dohtor mine. Doð, swa ic eow bidde (ne can þara idesa owðer gieta þurh gebedscipe beorna neawest) 2470 and geswicað þære synne. Ic eow sylle þa, ær ge sceonde wið gesceapu fremmen, ungifre yfel ylda bearnum. Onfoð þæm fæmnum, lætað frið agon gistas mine, þa ic for gode wille 2475 gemundbyrdan, gif ic mot, for eow." Him þa seo mænigeo þurh gemæne word, arlease cyn, andswarode: "þis þinceð gerisne and riht micel, þæt þu ðe aferige of þisse folcsceare. 2480 þu þas werðeode wræccan laste freonda feasceaft feorran gesohtest, wineþearfende. Wilt ðu, gif þu most, wesan usser her aldordema, leodum lareow?" þa ic on Lothe gefrægn 2485 hæðne heremæcgas handum gripan, faum folmum. Him fylston wel gystas sine, and hine of gromra þa, cuman arfæste, clommum abrugdon in under edoras, and þa ofstlice 2490 anra gehwilcum ymbstandendra folces Sodoma fæste forsæton heafodsiena. Wearð eal here sona burhwarena blind. Abrecan ne meahton reðemode reced æfter gistum, 2495 swa hie fundedon, ac þær frome wæron godes spellbodan. Hæfde gistmægen stiðe strengeo, styrnde swiðe werode mid wite. Spræcon wordum þa fæle freoðoscealcas fægre to Lothe: 2500 "Gif þu sunu age oððe swæsne mæg, oððe on þissum folcum freond ænigne eac þissum idesum þe we her on wlitað, alæde of þysse leodbyrig, þa ðe leofe sien, ofestum miclum, and þin ealdor nere, 2505 þy læs þu forweorðe mid þyssum wærlogan. Unc hit waldend heht for wera synnum Sodoma and Gomorra sweartan lige, fyre gesyllan and þas folc slean, cynn on ceastrum mid cwealmþrea 2510 and his torn wrecan. þære tide is neah geþrungen. Gewit þu nergean þin feorh foldwege. þe is frea milde." Him þa ædre Loth andswarode: "Ne mæg ic mid idesum aldornere mine 2515 swa feor heonon feðegange siðe gesecan. Git me sibblufan and freondscipe fægre cyðað, treowe and hyldo tiðiað me. Ic wat hea burh her ane neah, 2520 lytle ceastre. Lyfað me þær are and reste, þæt we aldornere on Sigor up secan moten. Gif git þæt fæsten fyre willað steape forstandan, on þære stowe we 2525 gesunde magon sæles bidan, feorh generigan." Him þa freondlice englas arfæste andswaredon: "þu scealt þære bene, nu þu ymb þa burh sprycest, tiða weorðan. Teng recene to 2530 þam fæstenne; wit þe friðe healdað and mundbyrde. Ne moton wyt on wærlogum wrecan torn godes, swebban synnig cynn, ær ðon þu on Sægor þin bearn gelæde and bryd somed." 2535 þa onette Abrahames mæg to þam fæstenne. Feðe ne sparode eorl mid idesum, ac he ofstum forð lastas legde, oðþæt he gelædde bryd mid bearnum under burhlocan 2540 in Sægor his. þa sunne up, folca friðcandel, furðum eode, þa ic sendan gefrægn swegles aldor swefl of heofnum and sweartne lig werum to wite, weallende fyr, 2545 þæs hie on ærdagum drihten tyndon lange þrage. Him þæs lean forgeald gasta waldend! Grap heahþrea on hæðencynn. Hlynn wearð on ceastrum, cirm arleasra cwealmes on ore, 2550 laðan cynnes. Lig eall fornam þæt he grenes fond goldburgum in, swylce þær ymbutan unlytel dæl sidre foldan geondsended wæs bryne and brogan. Bearwas wurdon 2555 to axan and to yslan, eorðan wæstma, efne swa wide swa ða witelac reðe geræhton rum land wera. Strudende fyr steapes and geapes, swogende leg, forswealh eall geador 2560 þæt on Sodoma byrig secgas ahton and on Gomorra. Eall þæt god spilde, frea mid þy folce. þa þæt fyrgebræc, leoda lifgedal, Lothes gehyrde bryd on burgum, under bæc beseah 2565 wið þæs wælfylles. Us gewritu secgað þæt heo on sealtstanes sona wurde anlicnesse. æfre siððan se monlica (þæt is mære spell) stille wunode, þær hie strang begeat 2570 wite, þæs heo wordum wuldres þegna hyran ne wolde. Nu sceal heard and steap on þam wicum wyrde bidan, drihtnes domes, hwonne dogora rim, woruld gewite. þæt is wundra sum, 2575 þara ðe geworhte wuldres aldor. Him þa Abraham gewat ana gangan mid ærdæge þæt he eft gestod þær wordum ær wið his waldend spræc frod frumgara. He geseah from foldan up 2580 wide fleogan wælgrimne rec. Hie þæs wlenco onwod and wingedrync þæt hie firendæda to frece wurdon, synna þriste, soð ofergeaton, drihtnes domas, and hwa him dugeða forgeaf, 2585 blæd on burgum. Forþon him brego engla wylmhatne lig to wræce sende. Waldend usser gemunde wærfæst þa Abraham arlice, swa he oft dyde leofne mannan. Loth generede, 2590 mæg þæs oðres, þa seo mænegeo forwearð. Ne dorste þa dædrof hæle for frean egesan on þam fæstenne leng eardigean, ac him Loth gewat of byrig gangan and his bearn somed 2595 wælstowe fyrr wic sceawian, oðþæt hie be hliðe heare dune eorðscræf fundon. þær se eadega Loth wærfæst wunode, waldende leof, dægrimes worn and his dohtor twa. 2600 Hie dydon swa; druncnum eode seo yldre to ær on reste heora bega fæder. Ne wiste blondenfeax hwonne him fæmnan to bryde him bu wæron, on ferhðcofan fæste genearwod 2605 mode and gemynde, þæt he mægða sið wine druncen gewitan ne meahte. Idesa wurdon eacne, eaforan brohtan willgesweostor on woruld sunu heora ealdan fæder. þara æðelinga 2610 modor oðerne Moab nemde, Lothes dohter, seo on life wæs wintrum yldre. Us gewritu secgeað, godcunde bec, þæt seo gingre hire agen bearn Ammon hete. 2615 Of þam frumgarum folces unrim, þrymfæste twa þeoda awocon. Oðre þara mægða Moabitare eorðbuende ealle hatað, widmære cynn, oðre weras nemnað, 2620 æðelinga bearn, Ammonitare. Gewat him þa mid bryde broðor Arones under Abimelech æhte lædan mid his hiwum. Hæleðum sægde þæt Sarra his sweostor wære, 2625 Abraham wordum (bearh his aldre), þy he wiste gearwe þæt he winemaga, on folce lyt freonda hæfde. þa se þeoden his þegnas sende, heht hie bringan to him selfum. 2630 þa wæs ellþeodig oðre siðe wif Abrahames from were læded on fremdes fæðm. Him þær fylste þa ece drihten, swa he oft dyde, nergend usser. Com nihtes self, 2635 þær se waldend læg wine druncen. Ongan þa soðcyning þurh swefn sprecan to þam æðelinge and him yrre hweop: "þu Abrahames idese gename, bryde æt beorne. þe abregdan sceal 2640 for þære dæde deað of breostum sawle þine." Him symbelwerig sinces brytta þurh slæp oncwæð: "Hwæt, þu æfre, engla þeoden, þurh þin yrre wilt aldre lætan, 2645 heah beheowan, þæne þe her leofað rihtum þeawum, bið on ræde fæst, modgeþance, and him miltse to þe seceð? Me sægde ær þæt wif hire wordum selfa 2650 unfricgendum, þæt heo Abrahames sweostor wære. Næbbe ic synne wið hie, facna ænig gefremed gena." Him þa ædre eft ece drihten, soðfæst metod, þurh þæt swefn oncwæð: 2655 "Agif Abrahame idese sine, wif to gewealde, gif þu on worulde leng, æðelinga helm, aldres recce. He is god and gleaw, mæg self wið god sprecan, geseon sweglcyning. þu sweltan scealt 2660 mid feo and mid feorme, gif ðu þam frumgaran bryde wyrnest. He abiddan mæg, gif he ofstum me ærendu wile þeawfæst and geþyldig þin abeodan, þæt ic þe lissa lifigendum giet 2665 on dagum læte duguþa brucan sinces gesundne." þa slæpe tobrægd forht folces weard. Heht him fetigean to gesprecan sine, spedum sægde eorlum Abimeleh, egesan geðread, 2670 waldendes word. Weras him ondredon for þære dæde drihtnes handa sweng æfter swefne. Heht sylf cyning him þa Abraham to ofstum miclum. þa reordode rice þeoden: 2675 "Mago Ebrea, þæs þu me wylle wordum secgean, hu geworhte ic þæt, siððan þu usic under, Abraham, þine on þas eðelturf æhta læddest, þæt þu me þus swiðe searo renodest? 2680 þu ellþeodig usic woldest on þisse folcsceare facne besyrwan, synnum besmitan, sægdest wordum þæt Sarra þin sweostor wære, lices mæge, woldest laðlice 2685 þurh þæt wif on me wrohte alecgean, ormæte yfel. We þe arlice gefeormedon, and þe freondlice on þisse werþeode wic getæhton, land to lissum. þu us leanast nu, 2690 unfreondlice fremena þancast!" Abraham þa andswarode: "Ne dyde ic for facne ne for feondscipe ne for wihte þæs ic þe wean uðe. Ac ic me, gumena baldor, guðbordes sweng 2695 leodmagum feor lare gebearh, siððan me se halga of hyrde frean, mines fæder fyrn alædde. Ic fela siððan folca gesohte, wina uncuðra, and þis wif mid me, 2700 freonda feasceaft. Ic þæs færes a on wenum sæt hwonne me wraðra sum ellþeodigne aldre beheowe, se ðe him þas idese eft agan wolde. Forðon ic wigsmiðum wordum sægde 2705 þæt Sarra min sweostor wære æghwær eorðan þær wit earda leas mid wealandum winnan sceoldon. Ic þæt ilce dreah on þisse eðyltyrf, siððan ic þina, þeoden mæra, 2710 mundbyrde geceas. Ne wæs me on mode cuð, hwæðer on þyssum folce frean ælmihtiges egesa wære, þa ic her ærest com. Forþon ic þegnum þinum dyrnde and sylfum þe swiðost micle 2715 soðan spræce, þæt me Sarra bryde laste beddreste gestah." þa ongan Abimæleh Abraham swiðan woruldgestreonum and him his wif ageaf. Sealde him to bote, þæs þe he his bryd genam, 2720 gangende feoh and glæd seolfor and weorcþeos. Spræc þa wordum eac to Abrahame æðelinga helm: "wuna mid usic and þe wic geceos on þissum lande þær þe leofost sie, 2725 eðelstowe, þe ic agan sceal. Wes us fæle freond, we ðe feoh syllað!" Cwæð þa eft raðe oðre worde to Sarran sinces brytta: "Ne þearf ðe on edwit Abraham settan, 2730 ðin freadrihten, þæt þu flettpaðas, mæg ælfscieno, mine træde, ac him hygeteonan hwitan seolfre deope bete. Ne ceara incit duguða of ðisse eðyltyrf ellor secan, 2735 winas uncuðe, ac wuniað her." Abraham fremede swa hine his aldor heht, onfeng freondscipe be frean hæse, lufum and lissum. He wæs leof gode. Forðon he sibbe gesælig dreah 2740 and his scippende under sceade gefor, hleowfeðrum þeaht, her þenden lifde. þa gien wæs yrre god Abimelehe for þære synne þe he wið Sarrai and wið Abrahame ær gefremede, 2745 þa he gedælde him deore twa, wif and wæpned. He þæs weorc gehleat, frecne wite. Ne meahton freo ne þeowe heora bregoweardas bearnum ecan monrim mægeð, ac him þæt metod forstod, 2750 oðþæt se halga his hlaforde Abraham ongan arna biddan ecne drihten. Him engla helm getigðode, tuddorsped onleac folccyninge freora and þeowra, 2755 wera and wifa; let weaxan eft heora rimgetel rodora waldend, ead and æhta. ælmihtig wearð milde on mode, moncynnes weard, Abimeleche, swa hine Abraham bæd. 2760 þa com feran frea ælmihtig to Sarrai, swa he self gecwæð, waldend usser, hæfde wordbeot leofum gelæsted, lifes aldor eaforan and idese. Abrahame woc 2765 bearn of bryde, þone brego engla, ær ðy magotudre modor wære eacen be eorle, Isaac nemde. Hine Abraham on mid his agene hand beacen sette, swa him bebead metod, 2770 wuldortorht ymb wucan, þæs þe hine on woruld to moncynne modor brohte. Cniht weox and þag, swa him cynde wæron æðele from yldrum. Abraham hæfde wintra hundteontig þa him wif sunu 2775 on þanc gebær. He þæs ðrage bad, siððan him ærest þurh his agen word þone dægwillan drihten bodode. þa seo wyrd gewearð þæt þæt wif geseah for Abrahame Ismael plegan, 2780 ðær hie æt swæsendum sæton bu tu, halig on hige, and heora hiwan eall, druncon and drymdon. þa cwæð drihtlecu mæg, bryd to beorne: "Forgif me, beaga weard, min swæs frea, hat siðian 2785 Agar ellor and Ismael lædan mid hie! Ne beoð we leng somed willum minum, gif ic wealdan mot. Næfre Ismael wið Isace, wið min agen bearn yrfe dæleð 2790 on laste þe, þonne þu of lice aldor asendest." þa wæs Abrahame weorce on mode þæt he on wræc drife his selfes sunu, þa com soð metod freom on fultum, wiste ferhð guman 2795 cearum on clommum. Cyning engla spræc to Abrahame, ece drihten: "Læt þe aslupan sorge of breostum, modgewinnan, and mægeð hire, bryde þinre! Hat bu tu aweg 2800 Agar feran and Ismael, cniht of cyððe! Ic his cynn gedo brad and bresne bearna tudre, wæstmum spedig, swa ic þe wordum gehet." þa se wer hyrde his waldende, 2805 draf of wicum dreorigmod tu, idese of earde and his agen bearn. "Sweotol is and gesene þæt þe soð metod on gesiððe is, swegles aldor, se ðe sigor seleð snytru mihtum 2810 and þin mod trymeð, godcundum gifum. Forðon ðe giena speow, þæs þu wið freond oððe feond fremman ongunne wordum oððe dædum. Waldend scufeð, frea on forðwegas folmum sinum 2815 willan þinne. þæt is wide cuð burhsittendum. Ic þe bidde nu, wine Ebrea, wordum minum, þæt þu tilmodig treowa selle, wæra þina, þæt þu wille me 2820 wesan fæle freond fremena to leane, þara þe ic to duguðum ðe gedon hæbbe, siððan ðu feasceaft feorran come on þas werþeode wræccan laste. Gyld me mid hyldo, þæt ic þe hneaw ne wæs 2825 landes and lissa. Wes þissum leodum nu and mægburge minre arfæst, gif þe alwalda, ure drihten, scirian wille, se ðe gesceapu healdeð, þæt þu randwigum rumor mote 2830 on ðisse folcsceare frætwa dælan, modigra gestreon, mearce settan." ða Abraham Abimelehe wære sealde þæt he wolde swa. Siððan wæs se eadega eafora þares 2835 in Filistea folce eardfæst, leod Ebrea lange þrage, feasceaft mid fremdum. Him frea engla wic getæhte þæt weras hatað burhsittende Bersabea lond. 2840 ðær se halga heahsteap reced, burh timbrede and bearo sette, weobedd worhte, and his waldende on þam glædstede gild onsægde, lac geneahe, þam þe lif forgeaf, 2845 gesæliglic swegle under. þa þæs rinces se rica ongan cyning costigan, cunnode georne hwilc þæs æðelinges ellen wære, stiðum wordum spræc him stefne to: 2850 "Gewit þu ofestlice, Abraham, feran, lastas lecgan and þe læde mid þin agen bearn. þu scealt Isaac me onsecgan, sunu ðinne, sylf to tibre. Siððan þu gestigest steape dune, 2855 hrincg þæs hean landes, þe ic þe heonon getæce, up þinum agnum fotum, þær þu scealt ad gegærwan, bælfyr bearne þinum, and blotan sylf sunu mid sweordes ecge, and þonne sweartan lige leofes lic forbærnan and me lac bebeodan." 2860 Ne forsæt he þy siðe, ac sona ongann fysan to fore. Him wæs frean engla word ondrysne and his waldend leof. þa se eadga Abraham sine nihtreste ofgeaf. Nalles nergendes 2865 hæse wiðhogode, ac hine se halga wer gyrde grægan sweorde, cyðde þæt him gasta weardes egesa on breostum wunode. Ongan þa his esolas bætan gamolferhð goldes brytta, heht hine geonge twegen men mid siðian. Mæg wæs his agen þridda 2870 and he feorða sylf. þa he fus gewat from his agenum hofe Isaac lædan, bearn unweaxen, swa him bebead metod. Efste þa swiðe and onette forð foldwege, swa him frea tæhte 2875 wegas ofer westen, oðþæt wuldortorht, dæges þriddan up ofer deop wæter ord aræmde. þa se eadega wer geseah hlifigan hea dune swa him sægde ær swegles aldor. 2880 ða Abraham spræc to his ombihtum: "Rincas mine, restað incit her on þissum wicum. Wit eft cumað, siððan wit ærende uncer twega gastcyninge agifen habbað." 2885 Gewat him þa se æðeling and his agen sunu to þæs gemearces þe him metod tæhte, wadan ofer wealdas. Wudu bær sunu, fæder fyr and sweord. ða þæs fricgean ongann wer wintrum geong wordum Abraham: 2890 "Wit her fyr and sweord, frea min, habbað; hwær is þæt tiber, þæt þu torht gode to þam brynegielde bringan þencest?" Abraham maðelode (hæfde on an gehogod þæt he gedæde swa hine drihten het): 2895 "Him þæt soðcyning sylfa findeð, moncynnes weard, swa him gemet þinceð." Gestah þa stiðhydig steape dune up mid his eaforan, swa him se eca bebead, þæt he on hrofe gestod hean landes 2900 on þære stowe þe him se stranga to, wærfæst metod wordum tæhte. Ongan þa ad hladan, æled weccan, and gefeterode fet and honda bearne sinum and þa on bæl ahof 2905 Isaac geongne, and þa ædre gegrap sweord be gehiltum, wolde his sunu cwellan folmum sinum, fyre scencan mæges dreore. þa metodes ðegn, ufan engla sum, Abraham hlude 2910 stefne cygde. He stille gebad ares spræce and þam engle oncwæð. Him þa ofstum to ufan of roderum wuldorgast godes wordum mælde: "Abraham leofa, ne sleah þin agen bearn, 2915 ac þu cwicne abregd cniht of ade, eaforan þinne! Him an wuldres god! Mago Ebrea, þu medum scealt þurh þæs halgan hand, heofoncyninges, soðum sigorleanum selfa onfon, 2920 ginfæstum gifum. þe wile gasta weard lissum gyldan þæt þe wæs leofre his sibb and hyldo þonne þin sylfes bearn." Ad stod onæled. Hæfde Abrahame metod moncynnes, mæge Lothes, 2925 breost geblissad, þa he him his bearn forgeaf, Isaac cwicne. ða se eadega bewlat, rinc ofer exle, and him þær rom geseah unfeor þanon ænne standan, broðor Arones, brembrum fæstne. 2930 þone Abraham genam and hine on ad ahof ofestum miclum for his agen bearn. Abrægd þa mid þy bille, brynegield onhread, reccendne weg rommes blode, onbleot þæt lac gode, sægde leana þanc 2935 and ealra þara sælða þe he him sið and ær, gifena drihten, forgifen hæfde. Category:Oudengels